Bloody Red Habanero, Yellow Flash, Oni Kaichou dan Perverted Alien
by hanami.isma
Summary: Antara Uzumaki Kushina, Ayuzawa Misaki, Usui Takumi dan Namikaze Minato. dan ada satu lagi, Uzumaki Taka. Siapakah dia? apa hubungannya dengan mereka berempat? just enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Red Habanero, Yellow Flash, Oni Kaichou and Perverted Alien**

Discaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Kaichou wa Maid sama by Fujiwara Hiro

Pair : Habanero x Yellow flash

Oni Kaichou x Perverted Alien (you know what I mean huh...?)

genre : idk :v

warning, alur cepet, typo berterbangan :v

enjoy guys!

.

.

.

.

" _Lihat… itu Si Red Habanero…"_

" _Dia selalu bersama kaichou…"_

" _Habanero berlagak sombong sekali…"_

" _Iya padahal kaichou punya banyak teman, kenapa ia masih bersama Habanero itu…"_

Kushina mengepalkan tangannya, menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menghajar muka murid SMA Seika yang sedang mencibirnya.

Kushina Uzumaki sekarang berjalan bersama sang Kaichou –Ketua OSIS- Misaki Ayuzawa. Mereka melewati lorong yang tersambung ke kelas mereka. Tiba-tiba langkah Kushina berhenti. "Aku kekamar mandi dulu…" tanpa menunggu jawaban Misaki, Kushina langsung balik kanan dan berjalan cepat ke toilet. Misaki hanya tertegun. Bukan tuli atau berniat membiarkannya, Misaki mendengar semua ejekan kepada Kushina, sebenarnya telinganya juga panas, tapi ia hanya bisa diam, Kushina menyuruhnya untuk diam terhadap perilaku tidak menyenangkan murid lain pada Kushina. Mau tidak mau, Misaki menuruti permintaan Kushina.

"Apa yang dilakukannya kali ini?" Misaki hanya mendesah pasrah, ia mengikuti langkah Kushina menuju toilet.

"Kushina-… Apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentak Misaki sekaligus memegang pergelangan tangan Kushina. Misaki melihat jari telunjuk Kushina penuh darah, dan Kushina menulis sebuah kata-kata dengan darahnya pada sebuah tissue, 'Kaa-san…'

"Kushina…" Misaki menatap wajah Kushina yang tertunduk, namun tidak ada air mata, lalu dengan perlahan, Misaki membasuh jari Kushina, lalu mengeringkannya, dan membalutnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Tinggalkan aku, mereka menginginkan aku jauh darimu, Misaki…" Kushina berkata lirih.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji pada Taka untuk-"

"Taka sudah mati…!" Kushina berteriak. Kembali ia diyakinkan, Aniki-nya sudah tiada. "Taka, sudah mati…" ulang Kushina dengan nada yang lebih rendah, tapi penuh luka.

"Aku tau… dan janjiku tidak berubah meski Taka sudah tiada…" Misaki berkata lembut namun mantap.

"Sudah, ayo segera ke kelas…" Misaki menggenggam tangan Kushina dan menariknya lembut.

Dan ini yang Kushina butuhkan saat dunia mulai meninggalkan dan mengucilkannya, sebuah sentuhan yang hangat.

"Ohayo… Ayuzawa…" suara berat namun sanggup membuat telinga Misaki lebih panas. Suara Usui Takumi yang memanggilnya. "Apa maumu Usui Takumi…!" bentak Misaki.

"Wow… pagi pagi sudah terbakar, aku hanya menyapamu Kaichou, apa mungkin kau membutuhkan es dariku untuk melelehkanmu?" Usui mengangkat dagu Misaki, menarik dagunya mendekat.

Duakh!

"kau yang butuh es untuk meredam rasa sakit dikepalamu yang benjol itu…" Misaki meninggalkan Usui yang benjol kepalanya, sementara Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepala dan terkekeh geli. "Sampai kapan kau berhenti mengganggu Misaki?" Tanya Kushina, Usui hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus benjolnya. "Sampai ia tak akan sanggup melepaskan tanganku…" Kushina tersenyum, "Ya, ganbatte…" Kushina menepuk pundak Usui dan berlalu darinya.

Kushina berjalan dan berbelok menuju kelasnya, tetapi ia menabrak guru yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, "Uzumaki ! kau melihat kemana saat berjalan! Kau menabrakku!" bentak guru itu. "Maafkan aku…" Kushina menunduk, lalu sedikit melihat wajah guru itu, tetapi ia melihat siswa asing yang berada dibelakang guru itu. Guru itu membenahi jasnya, "Sudahlah, ayo, Namikaze-san, aku antar ke ruang Kepsek…" guru dan siswa asing itu berlalu menuju ruang Kepsek, sementara Kushina segera menuju kelasnya.

Kushina segera duduk dan mengeluarkan music player-nya, dan menggunakan satu headset ditelinga kirinya, lagu rock, namun masih bisa didengar liriknya, music itu mengalun keras ditelinganya, kaki Kushina menghentak pelan mengikuti beat dari lagu rock itu. Kushina melirik Misaki yang berada di seberang kanan bangkunya, dan seperti biasa, Usui menggoda Misaki. 'Anak itu tidak ada kapoknya ya…?' Kushina menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali menikmati music nya sambil melihat keluar jendela.

10 menit kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi, jam pertama adalah olah raga. Tetapi Tamaki-sensei sudah memasuki kelas, dan berdiri didepan kelas, biasanya guru ini langsung berteriak untuk menyuruh muridnya segera ganti baju, tetapi kali ini…?

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Masuklah, Namikaze-san…" Tamaki-sensei menoleh keluar kelas dan menulis sesuatu di papan, bersamaan dengan murid baru itu memasuki kelas. Murid laki-laki berambut pirang acak-acakan dan bermata biru sejernih langit. Mata murid perempuan reflex melihat murid baru itu yang sangat tampan.

"Namanya Namikaze Minato…" Tamaki-sensei meletakkan spidol, "Perkenalkan dirimu, Namikaze-san…" Tamaki-sensei mempersilahkannya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Minato, aku baru pindah dari British. Mohon bantuannya…" Minato membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, waktu kita sudah terpotong 5 menit. Duduklah di kanan Ayuzawa Misaki. Dan segera ganti baju. Kalian semua, apabila 10 menit lagi tidak ada dilapangan, aku hukum push up 100 kali…!" Tamaki-sensei langsung keluar kelas.

Murid-murid langsung berhamburan ke toilet untuk ganti baju, sementara Minato bingung mana yang namanya Ayuzawa Misaki. "Disini…" Misaki melambaikan tangannya. "Kau harus cepat, Tamaki-sensei itu orang yang selalu tepat waktu…" Misaki langsung keluar dengan Kushina.

"Ini bajumu…" Usui melemparkan seragam olahraga pada Minato. "Trims…" Minato meletakkan tasnya. Mereka langsung keluar kelas.

"Ayuzawa… itu milikku…" Bisik Usui dengan tajam. Minato hanya tersenyum misterius.

A/N :

holla guys! maaf nih, untuk fic yang lain udah aku tulis, tapi masih aneh alurnya, jadi belum aku publish. maaf untuk kalian yang menunggunya (emang ada yang nungguin? #slapped)

oke, see you in next fiction...

~hanami


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloody Red Habanero, Yellow Flash, Oni Kaichou and Perverted Alien**

Discaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Kaichou wa Maid sama by Fujiwara Hiro

Pair : Habanero x Yellow flash

Oni Kaichou x Perverted Alien (you know what I mean huh...?)

genre : idk :v

warning, alur cepet, typo berterbangan :v

enjoy guys!

.

.

.

.

"Misaki….! Go…!" Hanazono Sakura berteriak menyemangati Misaki yang sedang lari estafet. Dia pelari terakhir dan rivalnya adalah Uzumaki Kushina.

"Yang kalah traktir ramen!" kata Misaki.

"Oke-ttebane…" Kushina memberi kode 'ok' dengan jemarinya.

Pelari dibelakang mereka datang bersamaan, Kushina dan Misaki berlari hampir bersamaan, dan kecepatan mereka pun setara.

Dan…

Finish bersamaan!

Guy-sensei yang sedang menilai praktik jadi bingung.

"Seri nggak papa kok sensei…" Misaki tersenyum.

"Dari dulu kami memang selalu seri kalau masalah lomba lari…" Kushina tersenyum lebar.

"Loh? Tamaki-sensei kemana?" ujar Misaki

"Dia sakit perut, jadi kugantikan…" jawab Guy-sensei santai.

"Selanjutnya! Usui-san dan si anak baru,Namikaze-san!"

Di sisi lain lapangan, Usui dan Minato sedang bersiap untuk penilaian lari 100 meter.

"Bersedia…Siap….Yak!"

Mereka terlihat imbang di seperempat jalan, kecepatan mereka membuat Guy-sensei kagum.

Mendekati garis finish, Usui mulai tertinggal, dan Minato yang finish terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak berubah, lari selalu kau yang menang…" Usui tersenyum tipis. Minato hanya tertawa kecil.

"KAAALLLLIIIIAAANNNN HHHEEEBBBAAAAAAATTTT….!" Guy-sensei berteriak histeris dari samping lapangan.

"JIWA MUDA KALIAN BERKOBAR! BENAR KAN LEE?!" Teriaknya lagi.

"BENAR SEKALI! GUY-SENSEI…!" Balas Rock Lee a.k.a. Alis tebal tak kalah histerisnya.

Minato hanya cengo ditempat. "Kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan beberapa guru aneh disini…" Kata Usui.

Guy-sensei melanjutkan penilaian kepada siswa lain.

Minato menatap kearah Kushina yang menarik perhatiannya. Terutama rambut merahnya.

"Tertarik pada Habanero?" Kata Usui sambil menyodorkan air mineral. Minato hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak seperti kau biasanya…" kata Usui lagi.

"Kau juga, pada Ayuzawa-san kan?" balas Minato. Usui hanya terkekeh.

Minato memandang Kushina, dan merasa tidak bisa melepaskan perhatian pada gadis itu.

"Takumi…"

"Apa?"

"Ini sebuah kebetulan atau apa?"

"Hah? Apanya?"

"Uzumaki dan rambut merahnya…"

Usui langsung mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

Usui terdiam sambil ikut memandang Kushina yang bercanda dengan Misaki. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Misaki yang tertawa bersama Kushina, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Kushina.

"Tidak, dia memang Uzumaki yang itu. Uzumaki yang berambut merah, Uzumaki Kushina. Adik dari Uzumaki Taka, yang meninggal 3 tahun lalu." Usui merasakan angin sepoi yang membelai rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku langsung?" tanya Minato.

"Menemukannya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri lebih menarik bukan?" balas Usui.

"Hah, kau ini…" Minato melempar Usui dengan kerikil.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara kita meminta maaf padanya? Karena tidak secara langsung, kita membunuh Uzumaki Taka…" lanjut Minato. Usui pun terdiam.

Pelajaran olahraga berakhir, murid segera ganti baju lagi, dan datanglah berkah atau malapetaka, guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya absen dan hanya memberi tugas.

"Ini berkah-ttebane!" Kushina berseru didepan Misaki.

"Dasar kau ini Kushina. Lagipula ada tugas kan? Yah, tidak terlalu sulit sih…" kata Misaki.

"Hmm, Trigonometri… " Kushina menggumam.

"Kalian semua kerjakan tugas ini, saat jam pelajaran berakhir, kumpulkan didepan, dan akan kukumpulkan pada ruang guru…" kata Misaki didepan kelas.

"Baik…"

Kushina sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya 5 menit yang lalu, saat ini ia mendengarkan lagu dari music playernya, lagu kesukaannya dan Uzumaki Taka, Mr. Gendai Speaker milik One OK Rock.

' _Aku benar-benar kesepian Nii… aku akhirnya mengerti makna lagu ini, hanya orang yang sering merasa kesepian yang mengerti lagu ini…'_ Kushina melamun memandang awan yang bergerak pelan di langit.

Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil headset kanan nya yang tidak digunakan, lelaki itu duduk di bangku depan Kushina, Kushina kaget dan hendak protes.

"Ini band rock kan? Kenapa kau suka lagu dari band ini?" Namikaze Minato tidak menghiraukan tatapan apa-apaan-kau dari Kushina.

"Bukannya perempuan lebih suka lagu yang mellow dan tidak keras?" Tanya Minato lagi.

"Tidak semua perempuan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Namikaze…" balas Kushina dengan sedikit ketus.

"Minato. Panggil Minato saja…" Minato tersenyum yang bisa membuat perempuan manapun meleleh, tetapi tidak untuk Kushina.

Kushina tidak menanggapi perkataan Minato.

"Lalu menurutmu lagu seperti apa yang disukai banyak perempuan?" tanya Minato.

"Untuk apa bertanya padaku?"

"Apa ada yang salah kalau aku bertanya padamu?"

Kushina hanya mendengus. "Mana aku tahu? Aku tidak seperti mereka…"

"Bukan tidak seperti mereka, tetapi berusaha untuk tidak seperti mereka, berusaha membedakan diri dari mereka bukan?" ujar Minato.

Kushina mengerutkan kening, "Apa-apaan kau Namikaze?! Kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah kau tahu semuanya tentangku?" Ujar Kushina sedikit keras.

Misaki yang sedang mengerjakan hal lain, jadi sedikit terusik karena Kushina dan Minato berada di seberang kirinya. "Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" gumam Misaki.

Sementara Usui hanya menatap Kushina dan Minato dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak tau apa-apa?" lanjut Minato.

"Sok kenal…" Kushina mencibir.

"Uzumaki Kushina, lahir 10 Juli, bergolongan darah B. berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, Uzumaki Group, anak kedua dari Uzumaki Yusuke dan Uzumaki Asuka dan adik dari Uzumaki Taka. Semua keluargamu meninggal, ayah dan ibu, meninggal saat kau berumur 5 tahun, dan sang kakak… meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu…" Ujar Minato.

Kushina terkejut, begitu juga Misaki yang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi.

Kushina langsung menarik headset ditelinga Minato dengan kasar lalu berdiri disamping minato, tak disangka Kushina langsung menarik kerah Minato dan mendorongnya membentur tembok, Kushina menekan leher Minato dengan siku tangannya.

Semua mata tertegun melihat kejadian dikelas mereka, Red Habanero mencengkram dan membenturkan murid baru.

"Kushina! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Misaki kaget, dan mencoba menenangkan Kushina.

"Diamlah, Misaki…" Nada Kushina berubah. Dingin.

"Aku tidak tau darimana kau mendapat semua informasi itu…" ujar Kushina dengan nada yang dingin. Minato meringis kesakitan.

"Aku bisa saja mencurigaimu sebagai pembunuh kakakku, kau bisa mengerti resikonya bukan? Dan sebaikanya berhenti membicarakanku, apapun tentangku, mengerti Namikaze?" Kushina menatap tajam safir Minato dengan mata violetnya.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti keadaanya Uzumaki… kau yang belum tau kebenarannya, Uzumaki…" lanjut Minato.

Kushina sudah mengangkat tangannya, dan hendak memukul wajah Minato, tetapi pukulannya meleset saat Misaki menarik mundur tubuh Kushina.

"Misaki ! lepaskan aku!" Kushina meronta.

"Tenanglah Kushina, aku tau kau kaget darimana ia mendapatkan informasi sebanyak itu tentangmu, tapi tahan emosimu, aku tidak mau membawamu ke ruang BP karena masalah ini…" bisik Misaki.

"Aku juga kaget saat ia menyebut nama Taka-kun, aku tidak tau siapa dia, lebih baik tenangkan dirimu, ayo, aku antar ke toilet…" Misaki langsung menarik Kushina ke toilet.

Minato masih memegang lehernya yang sakit.

Gadis-gadis dikelas langsung mengerumuni Minato, dan langsung memberi perhatian padanya.

"Minato-kun! Kau pasti kesakitan…"

"Ayo kita antar ke UKS…"

"Dasar Habanero sialan, kenapa dia tiba-tiba dia mencekikmu Minato-kun?"

"Benar, apa sih masalah dia? Tiba-tiba mencekik Minato-kun…"

"Ayo kita lapor pada sensei…"

"Tidak…" Suara Minato serak.

"Tapi Minato-kun…"

"Aku bilang tidak. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa… tidak ada yang sakit…dan tidak akan ada yang bilang pada sensei…" kata Minato.

Gadis-gadis itu langsung terdiam, seakan paham dengan maksud Minato.

"Permisi…" Minato berlalu keluar kelas, Usui mengikutiya dari belakang. Mereka ke toilet.

"Jadi… ini rencana awalnya? Rencana awal meminta maaf pada Kushina…" ujar Usui santai.

"Tidak, maaf… aku kelepasan…" Minato membasuh mukanya. Lalu menatap cermin didepannya.

Matanya sejernih safir, rambutnya pirang jabrik dan ada jambang panjang di kedua sisi wajahnya. Tadi ia mentap mata Kushina, manik violet, persis seperti milik Taka.

"Dia memang sangat mirip dengan Taka…" kata Usui.

"Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dia menatap tajam padaku, karena awal bertemu saja aku sudah sering menggoda Misaki yang notabene adalah sahabatnya. Aku sempat terkejut dengan marga-nya yang Uzumaki, kukira penulisan kanji-nya berbeda, ternyata sama. Dari sana aku menyelidikinya dan ternyata benar, dia adik Uzumaki Taka." Jelas Usui.

"Sial, seharusnya tidak seperti tadi…" Minato kembali membasuh wajahnya.

"Kau memang bodoh, terlalu gegabah…" Usui memandang pantulan Minato dari cermin.

"Jadi bagaimana selanjutnya? Kau memperkeruh suasana, sepertinya akan semakin rumit…" lanjut Usui.

"Aku sudah minta maaf padamu kan? Bisakah kau tidak menyalahkanku terus, aku kelepasan tadi…" kata Minato.

Usui tersenyum tipis. "Sudahlah… pasti ada jalan keluarnya…" Usui menepuk pundak Minato.

-Toilet Wanita-

Kushina menutupi wajahnya, ia duduk dilantai toilet yang dingin.

"Aku tau lukamu lamamu terbuka kembali Kushina…" Misaki menghibur Kushina.

"Bodoh, aku tau juga kembali teringat dengan Aniki…" suara Kushina serak.

Misaki tertawa pelan, "Aku akui, aku juga teringat, dan sakit ini kembali lagi... hal itu lebih menyakitkan daripada ayahku yang hilang entah kemana… tapi apa yang kau rasakan saat… kekasihmu…meninggalkanmu? Meninggakanmu ke tempat yang kau bahkan tidak bisa meraihnya, aku…" suara Misaki mulai tersendat.

Kushina mengangkat wajahnya, ia mendapati air mata Misaki mulai menggenang. Kushina segera memeluk Misaki.

"Bodoh, katanya mau menghiburku?" canda Kushina.

"Maaf… bisakah kau diam seperti ini untuk sementara waktu?" tanya Misaki.

"Sampai bel pulang pun oke…" balas Kushina sambil membelai rambut Misaki.

Luka ini tidak hanya dimiliki Kushina seorang, ada perempuan lain yang menyayangi Uzumaki Taka, yaitu Ayuzawa Misaki, mantan pacar Taka yang ia tinggalkan karena meninggal.

Saat Taka kelas 3 SMP, Kushina dan Misaki masih duduk di kelas 1 SMP. Taka mengakui jatuh cinta pada Misaki saat Misaki dan Kushina mengerjakan tugas dirumah Kushina. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, kata Taka dulu.

Kushina tersenyum tetapi tidak bisa menahan air matanya saat mengingat masa-masa Misaki dan Taka. Mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat bahagia, sampai kejadian itu terjadi. Kejadian kelam yang membuat Taka meninggalkan Misaki.

Taka terlibat pada pencegahan penculikan, saat itu mereka adalah keluarga terpandang dan kaya, jadi ancaman peculikan pasti besar, tetapi saat itu bukanlah Taka yang diculik tapi orang lain, Kushina tidak tau siapa yang Taka coba selamatkan, dari keterangan pihak polisi dan saksi mata, Taka masuk mobil penculik sesaat sebelum mobil itu berangkat, mobil masih dalam keadaan melaju kencang, Taka terlihat mendorong sandera itu keluar mobil,sandera menderita luka lecet yang cukup parah di tangan dan dahi, sementara Taka masih terlibat perkelahian dalam mobil, sopir mobil kehilangan kendali dan menabrak pembatas jalan, mobil itu masuk jurang, meledak lalu terbakar. Dan Taka terjebak dalam mobil itu, dan tidak selamat.

Kushina memejamkan mata mengingat itu semua, matanya panas, ia tidak mau bersedih terlalu lama lagi, jadi ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Sudah nangisnya?" Kushina mengusuk rambut Misaki.

Misaki mengangguk lalu membasuh wajahnya.

"Hah… aku sudah lebih baik, arigato Kushina…"

Kushina hanya nyengir kuda.

"Ayo kembali…" ajak Kushina.

Situasi seperti ini sudah Kushina duga sebelumnya, teman-teman sekelasnya meliriknya sambil berbisik-bisik, Kushina sendiri sudah mengerti, mereka pasti membicarakannya yang mencekik Minato.

" _Bah… apa peduliku…"_ kata Kushina dalam hati.

Kushina menoleh, mencari Misaki, ternyata ia sedang mengobrol dengan Shizuko, teman Misaki yang lain. Kushina lalu mendengarkan lagu lagi, lagu yang cukup membuatnya melupakan masalah tadi.

"Kushina… bantu aku bawa tugas ini ya…" pinta Misaki cukup keras dari depan kelas.

Tanpa bicara, Kushina langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Dan membantu Misaki.

"Menyendiri lagi Kushina?" ujar Misaki.

Kushina membuat langkahnya sejajar dengan Misaki, "Aku hanya menikmati hidup dengan caraku sendiri…"

"Haha, terserah apa katamu, tapi aku tetap ada disisimu, oke? Habanero?" kata Misaki.

"Sialan kau, Oni Kaichou…" balas Kushina, lalu mereka tertawa bersama, Kushina tidak marah kalau Misaki menyebutnya 'Habanero' tetapi kalau orang lain menyebutnya seperti itu, mungkin minimal hidung orang itu patah.

Bel sekolah berbunyi pada akhir pelajaran. Siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar kelas, Kushina dan Misaki berjalan santai menuju ruang OSIS, "Tunggu sebentar ya, Kushina…" Kushina hanya mengangkat jempolnya.

Kushina duduk didepan ruang OSIS yang kebetulan adalah taman sekolah, dan lagi-lagi Kushina menggunakan headset-nya dan mendengarkan lagu yang sama, Mr. Gendai Speaker. Memejamkan mata dan sedikit menengadah, merasakan angin sepoi sore hari.

Kushina tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dan bermata safir indah, Minato Namikaze.

Kushina tidak menoleh karena ia masih belum menyadari lelaki itu disebelahnya. Lelaki itu memandang wajah dan rambur Kushina yang terbelai lembut oleh angin, tanpa ia sadar tangan kanannya bergerak akan menyentuh rambut Kushina, tetapi seketika tangan itu membeku saat Si Rambut Merah menoleh dan menatapnya kaget…

.

.

.

TBC…

.

.

.

A/N :

Maafkan saya! Aduh, fict ini udah kutulis tapi belum sempat aku edit, lagian butuh beberapa waktu untuk edit, soalya Author udah PKL nih, rada sibuk deh #gananya #PLOK!

btw, Thanks buat **Ryuuko Kiiro** untuk reviewnya! um... dapat apa ya? aku juga bingung nih...

oke, enjoy ya minna, maaf untuk fict lain masih….umm…. WB kayaknya… :v

~Hanami


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloody Red Habanero, Yellow Flash, Oni Kaichou and Perverted Alien**

Discaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Kaichou wa Maid sama by Fujiwara Hiro

Pair : Habanero x Yellow flash

Oni Kaichou x Perverted Alien

genre : idk :v

warning, alur cepet, typo berterbangan :v

enjoy guys!

.

.

.

.

 _Kushina tidak menoleh karena ia masih belum menyadari lelaki itu disebelahnya. Lelaki itu memandang wajah dan rambut Kushina yang terbelai lembut oleh angin, tanpa ia sadar tangan kanannya bergerak akan menyentuh rambut Kushina, tetapi seketika tangan itu membeku saat Si Rambut Merah menoleh dan menatapnya kaget…_

.

.

.

Kushina ingin berteriak, tapi entah kenapa ia tertegun melihat mata Minato, biru, indah dan terlihat kesakitan.

Mereka terdiam dan saling memandang satu sama lain, dengan tangan Minato yang masih melayang hendak menyentuh rambut Kushina, perlahan-lahan tangan itu menyentuh rambut Kushina yang tertiup angin.

"Ini... sangat mirip..." Minato memegang sejumput rambut Kushina, memilin dan memainkannya. "seperti punya Taka..."

"Kau-"

"Bolehkah aku menjelaskannya?" potong minato. Matanya menatap Kushina dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Kushina melihat kesungguhan itu, Kushina bukanlah tipe orang yang langsung membenci orang dengan tanpa alasan. Kushina menghela napas, lalu melepas headsetnya dan membuat duduknya menghadap ke Minato.

"Apa yang akan kau jelaskan?"

Minato terdiam, terlihat sedang menata kata-kata.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengatakan... aku berbela sungkawa tentang kakakmu..."

Kushina mengangguk pelan, menunggu penjelasan Minato selanjutnya.

"Dan...aku meminta maaf, orang yang diselamatkan Taka adalah aku..." Mata Minato menyendu, "Seharusnya dia tidak perlu menyelamatkanku, karena aku, ia kehilangan nyawanya, dan membuatmu kehilangan, dan sangat menyiksamu...aku...minta maaf..." Minato membungkukkan badannya, dan air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Kushina terdiam, tidak menjawab atau apapun, Minato perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya, dan mencoba melihat wajah Kushina, mata Kushina terpejam, dan Minato bisa melihat ada air mata disana.

Lalu terdengar suara dengusan pelan, "Aku sudah lelah menangis untuk Nii-san ku, aku sudah lelah...untuk bersedih..." Kushina memejamkan matanya. "Kau memang membuatku kaget, kau anak baru dan langsung bisa berbicara tentangku, tentang keluargaku sebanyak itu dan secepat itu..." Kushina menatap safir Minato. "Kupikir tak perlu meminta maaf padaku, karena ini sudah takdir, aku paham mengapa Nii-san menyelamatkanmu..." Kushina berhenti, "Menurutmu kenapa Taka menyelamatkanku?" Tanya Minato.

"Karena tak ada alasan untuk itu..." ujar Kushina. Minato tertegun.

"Dia tak akan bisa membiarkan dirinya diam melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya dalam bahaya, kakinya pasti akan terasa gatal jika tidak mengejarmu, jadi aku yakin kakinya pasti bergerak sendiri..." Kushina sedikit tersenyum. "Yah, memang begitulah Nii-san ku..." lanjutnya.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf dan tak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri, karena ini sudah takdir..." Kushina tersenyum sepenuhnya, membuat degup jantung Minato menjadi lebih cepat.

"Terima kasih..." Minato membungkuk, merasa sangat lega. Bagai beban yang selama ini ada di pikirannya menguap tanpa bekas.

"Sungguh, terima kasih, Uzumaki-san..." lanjut Minato.

"Kushina... panggil saja Kushina, Minato..." kata Kushina.

Minato tersenyum, safirnya menjadi cerah, tanpa ada rasa sakit sama sekali.

Beberapa menit lalu Kushina sudah pulang, Minato sendiri sedang berjalan pulang dengan Usui, "Bagaimana tadi?" Tanya Usui, "Sukses..." jawab Minato, "Souka..."

"Hei, Minato... Mau ku ajak ke suatu tempat? Aku sering mengunjunginya..."

-Maid Cafe-

"Selamat datang tuan..." Maid berambut hitam menyambut Usui dan Minato di pintu, maid itu terkejut, sampai ia menganga, sangking terkejutnya. Tapi ia segera sadar.

"Silahkan duduk, tuan-tuan..." Maid itu menunjukkan meja kosong.

"Ayuzawa-san?" Minato menebak.

Misaki langsung menatap Usui dengan sangat tajam, "Benar sekali, Tuan Namikaze Minato..." Usui menjawabnya dengan nada geli.

"Kau kerja disini Ayuzawa-san?" Tanya Minato.

"Misaki, panggil Misaki saja..." jawab Misaki.

"Mau pesan apa, tuan?" kata Misaki sopan, meski ia masih terkejut dengan Minato yang datang ke maid café.

Minato terlihat melihat daftar menu, "Moe moe omurice?"

"Omelet dengan nasi didalamnya..." kata Misaki.

"Baiklah, aku pesan itu satu... kau Takumi?" tawar Minato.

"Aku seperti biasa saja..."

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar tuan..." Misaki membungkuk sopan dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Jadi... kau sudah sering mampir kesini?" Tanya Minato.

"Hampir setiap hari..." jawab Usui. Minato tersenyum.

"Untuk melihat Misaki?"

Usui mendengus tapi tersenyum, "Aku memang tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu, Minato-nii..."

"Hahaha... Tumben kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Kata Minato dengan sedikit nada menggoda. Usui hanya membuang muka, membuat Minato tersenyum geli.

"Jadi... Aku tak boleh menyentuh Misaki? Padahal ia cukup menarik..." ujar Minato. Usui langsung meliriknya tajam.

"Oke...oke... tatapanmu menjelaskan semua... tenang saja, ada yang lebih menarik dari dia menurutku..." Kata Minato, Usui langsung tersenyum seakan tau apa yang dipikiran Minato.

"Maaf menunggu tuan-tuan..." Misaki membawa nampan berisi pesanan Minato dan Usui.

"Selamat menikmati..." Misaki membungkuk sopan dan segera melayani pengunjung yang lain.

"Itadakimasu..." ucap Minato pelan.

"Kau masih mengingat tata karma itu, meski berada di Britania selama satu tahun?" Tanya Usui. "Jangan bercanda... aku orang Jepang asli, bukan sepertimu..." balas Minato, lalu ia mulai makan, tapi saat kunyahan pertama, Minato tertegun.

 _'Aku pernah merasakan ini...'_ batin Minato. _'Rasa yang sangat sama...'_

"Takumi..." panggil Minato.

"Hm..." Usui hanya menggumam sambil meminum kopi hangatnya.

"Omelet ini..."

"Ya, buatan si Habanero..."

"Dia bekerja disini juga?!" kata Minato kaget.

"Tentu saja, Habanero dan Misaki tinggal serumah..." kata Usui.

"Apa? Ceritakan lebih detail padaku..." pinta Minato.

"Astaga, baru beberapa jam kau bertemu dengannya, kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya?" Skak untuk Minato. Minato hanya bisa terdiam. Usui mendengus geli lagi.

"Baru kali ini aku terhibur saat berada di Jepang selain menjahili Misaki, melihat reaksimu yang tidak biasanya, ternyata bisa jadi hiburan tersendiri... Ternyata kau manusia normal Minato-nii..." Kata Usui sambil menepuk pundak Minato. Minato menyingkirkan tangan Usui dengan sedikit kasar, "Apa-apaan kau ini..."

"Hai hai..." Usui mengangkat tangannya.

"Uzumaki Kushina ya, dia memang tinggal bersama Misaki, semenjak beberapa bulan setelah Taka meninggal, aku tidak tau apa alasannya ia pindah ke rumah Misaki, padahal aku yakin, perusahaan Uzumaki masih tetap jalan di bawah orang kepercayaan orang tua Kushina..." jelas Usui.

"Lalu?" taya Minato.

"Cari tahu sendiri, menemukannya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri itu lebih menyenangkan..." elak dan ejek dari Usui.

"Ck..." Minato kembali memakan omeletnya.

"Ne... Minato-nii..."

"Hm?"

"Mau menunggu bersamaku?"

-Belakang gedung Maid Cafe-

"Otsukaresamadeshita...mata ashita..." terdengar ucapan perpisahan ringan dari dalam maid café bagian belakang.

"Haaahh, tumben aku tidak melihat Usui ke dapur, biasanya dia masuk seenaknya ke bagian dapur, memangnya dia tidak berkunjung hari ini?" Tanya Kushina sambil menunggu Misaki membereskan tasnya.

"Eh? Datang kok..." jawab Misaki, sambil berjalan ke arah Kushina dan pintu,

"Tadi dia datang sama-"

"Yo! Kaichou..." Diluar sudah ada Usui dan Minato disampingnya, Misaki yang masih memegang gagang pintu yang terbuka menjadi terkejut.

"Usui baka! Kenapa kau ajak Namikaze-san kesini?! Kalau dia-"

"Tenang saja Misaki, aku tak akan memberi tau siapapun tentang ini..." potong Minato, Kushina hanya terdiam dan memasang ekspresi biasa di samping Misaki.

"Misaki, aku disuruh ibu untuk belanja... ayo ke supermarket..." Ujar Kushina sambil mengambil daftar belanja dari dalam tasnya.

"Eh, mau aku temani?" tawar Minato.

"Hah? Bersamamu? Tidak usah, lagian Misaki bisa menemaniku..." jawab Kushina.

"Tidak. Misaki bersamaku malam ini..." Sahut Usui sambil menarik tangan Misaki.

"Usu-" Usui menatap Misaki dengan makna, Misaki langsung mengerti, tapi ia ragu.

"Beneran tidak apa-apa?" Bisik Misaki, "Tenang saja..." Balas Usui.

"Misaki?" panggil Kushina.

"A-anoo Kushina, maaf aku lupa ada janji malam ini dengan Alien mesum ini..."

"Tapi kau-"

"Maaf Kushina, sampai bertemu dirumah!" Misaki langsung dash max sambil menggandeng Usui pergi.

"Apa apaan dia? Meninggalkanku begitu saja..." Kushina menjadi kesal.

"Meninggalkan kita berdua..." Koreksi Minato, membuat Kushina kembali sadar masih ada orang lain didekatnya.

"Sial..." Gerutu Kushina.

.

.

.

.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Alien mesum..."

"Tentu saja... Oni-Kaichou..."

.

.

.

TBC~

A/N :

Maaf ya, update-nya lama banget, mungkin kena efek malas \:v/

Review ya

~Hanami


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloody Red Habanero, Yellow Flash, Oni Kaichou and Perverted Alien**

Discaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Kaichou wa Maid sama by Fujiwara Hiro

Pair : Habanero x Yellow flash

Oni Kaichou x Perverted Alien

genre : idk :v

warning, alur cepet, typo berterbangan :v

enjoy guys!

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau sengaja memisahkan aku dan Kushina? Membuat Kushina berdua dengan Minato? Untuk apa?!" Misaki menjerit frustasi, "Astagaaa, mereka masih berkenalan beberapa jam! Aku yakin kau pasti tau kejadian tadi pagi di kelas kan?! Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih!"

Usui hanya duduk tenang mendengar perkataan (baca : omelan) Misaki. Misaki terihat ngos-ngosan. "Tenang saja..." ujar Usui santai. "Tenang apanya!" sembur Misaki.

"Aku yakin kau telah mengenalku Kaichou, jadi ku harap kau juga bisa mengerti Minato..." kata Usui. "Yah, kecuali kau memang tidak mempercayaiku..."

Misaki terdiam, ia kembali mengingat 'Jasa' Usui selama ini. Ia membantu masalahnya yang berurusan dengan OSIS, masalah dengan Igarashi Tora (Ketua OSIS Miyabigaoka yang sempat punya masalah dengan Misaki) dan masalah-masalah lainnya. Misaki mengakui, Usui selalu membantunya disaat yang sangat tepat, dan itu membangun kepercayaannya pada Usui.

"Tapi aku masih belum mengetahui siapa itu Namikaze Minato..."

"Dia kakakku..." jawab Usui singkat.

Misaki kaget. "Kakak? T-tapi kenapa bisa berada di kelas yang sama? Dia tidak naik kelas?" Usui hanya tertawa.

"Hm... anggap saja seperti itu..." Usui tersenyum.

"Pantas saja, warna rambut kalian sama..." ujar Misaki. Usui hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi aku masih belum bisa mempercayai Minato. Aku masih belum mengetahui sifatnya dengan jelas, seperti yang sering kau bilang, mengetahui sesuatu dengan mata kepalamu sendiri itu lebih menyenangkan, bukan?" Ujar Misaki sambil menatap mata Usui.

"Tentu saja..."

-Family mart-

"Apakah kau harus mengikutiku terus?" Kushina berkali-kali bertanya seperti itu, dan ia mulai bersungut-sungut.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, aku menemanimu..." Jawaban Minato tetap sama.

Kushina menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku menyerah..." Ujarnya sambil mengambil troli sedang. Mereka berjalan ke bagian daging.

"Hm..." Kushina mengambil 2 kotak daging dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba Minato menekan masing-masing daging itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Yang ini bagus..." Minato menunjuk kotak di tangan kanan Kushina. "Darimana kau tau?" Tanya Kushina. "Teksturnya..." Minato tersenyum.

Kushina melihat harganya. "Terlalu mahal..." Ia kembali menaruh kedua kotak daging itu ketempat semula dan berjalan. "Eh? Nggak dibeli?" Minato mengejar Kushina. Kushina hanya menggeleng.

Kushina menuju bagian sayur. Ia mengambil seikat bayam, Minato kembali menekan batang bayam itu dan menggumam sendiri, "Apa yang kau lakukan sih?" Tanya Kushina. "Hanya mengecek, bayam ini tidak terlalu banyak mengandung pestisida, hm... murah lagi..." Minato tersenyum, ia meletakkan bayam itu di troli, dan mengambil alih troli, "Apa lagi yang harus dibeli?" ujar Minato.

"Hey! Apa-apaan kau ini...!"

-Sepulang belanja-

Sebenarnya list belanjaan banyak, tapi karena harganya mahal-mahal, Kushina hanya membeli sedikit barang dari list.

"Ini..." Kushina menyodorkan sekaleng jus jeruk. "Eh, terima kasih..." Minato menerimanya.

"Jadi...apa hubunganmu dengan Usui baka itu? Kenapa ia sampai mengajakmu ke Maid Latte?"

"Karena Takumi tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun padaku..."

"Eh, kau memanggilnya dengan nama depannya?"

"Anggap saja aku sebagai kakakknya..." Minato tersenyum

"Kakak?" Kushina mengernyitkan dahi, "Yaaahh, sedikit rumit sih, tapi anggap saja seperti itu hahaha..." Minato terkekeh.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Kushina.

"Hm? Aku tinggal bersama Takumi..."

"Hee, begitu ya..."

"Sudah, sampai disini saja, rumahku sudah tidak jauh kok. Terima kasih..." ujar Kushina.

"Eh, jangan, ini sudah malam, aku harus mengantarmu sampai dirumahmu..." tolak Minato.

"Tidak usah, pasti merepotkan..." ujar Kushina berusaha sehalus mungkin.

"Tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumahmu..." Ujar Minato tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Ternyata kau ini keras kepala juga ya?" sahut Kushina. Wajah Minato sedikit memerah.

"Baiklah, ayo... ibumu pasti sudah menunggu..." Minato segera berjalan disamping Kushina.

-1 Jam kemudian-

"Tadaima~"

"Okaeri onee-chan..." Suzuna menyahut dari kamarnya, kepalanya menyembul keluar dari pintu kamarnya.

"Kushina sudah pulang?" Tanya Misaki. Ia melirik rak sepatu didekat pintu masuk.

"Sudah dari tadi, onee-chan tumben pulang nggak sama Kushina-nee?" Tanya Suzuna.

"A-aku masih menemani Honoka-chan tadi..."

"Ohh..."

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu..."

Misaki menuju kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Ternyata Kushina sudah memakai baju biasa dengan handuk dikepala.

"Baru datang?" Tanya Kushina.

Misaki hanya mengangguk dan meletakkan tasnya. "Air mandinya sudah kusiapkan..."

"Benarkah? Arigato..."

"iya, sana mandi, kau bau sekali..." canda Kushina.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Misaki melempar bantal dan dengan sigap ditangkis Kushina. Mereka tertawa, lalu Misaki bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Kushina membungkam wajahnya dengan bantal. "Minato...Namikaze..."

Selang beberapa menit, Misaki masuk kamar, ia melihat Kushina sudah tertidur pulas. Ia memang berbagi kamar dengan Kushina.

Misaki tersenyum dan merapikan selimut Kushina, ia beranjak ke meja belajarnya. Misaki anak yang sangat rajin (Kelewat rajin) ia sering belajar sampai larut malam.

"Kita lihat...hm... Matematika dan Kimia... yoshaa, ganbatte..." Misaki bergumam.

Ia menoleh ke Kushina. Kushina jarang belajar, meskipun saat belajar, ia tidak akan lama. Tapi ia selalu mendapat nilai yang bagus, nyaris sempurna. Misaki sadar, Kushina memang anak yang jenius, memang saja, penampilannya yang seperti preman, membuatnya ditakuti disekolah, tapi Misaki tau, Kushina anak yang sangat baik, bahkan ia bisa merasakan aura keibuan dari diri Kushina. Apalagi masakan Kushina sangat enak! Karena itu, Kushina diterima sebagai koki di Maid Latte.

Misaki meregangkan tubuhnya, ia melirik jam, sudah jam 2. Ia merapikan meja belajarnya dan bergegas tidur.

.

.

"Ohayo, kaichou..." sapa Fugaku Uchiha kepada Misaki yang berdiri di sebelah gerbang.

"Ohayo Uchiha-san..."

"Apa-apaan di belakangmu itu?" Fugaku menunjuk gerombolan siswi yang memegang banner 'MINATO-SAMA ! KAMI FANSGIRL MUU !'

Misaki memijat keningnya. "Entahlah, aku lelah menyuruh mereka masuk ke kelas, fangirl kalau sudah ngamuk aku pun kalah..." Misaki terkekeh. "Biarkan saja, asal tidak memasuki waktu masuk kelas..."

Beberapa menit setelah Fugaku masuk, Minato dan Usui datang.

"KYAAA... MINATO-KUN !"

"ADA USUI-KUN JUGAAA..."

"MEREKA SEPERTI KEMBAR YAA..."

"MINATO-KUN... NANTI MAKAN SIANG BERSAMAKU YA!"

Fansgirl ganas itu langsung menyerbu Minato dan Usui. Minato terlihat kaget campur gelagapan.

"Eh...anu...aku... Aduh! Bajuku bisa sobek..." Minato kebingunan, siswi-siswi itu menarik-narik baju Minato.

Usui dengan mudah kabur dari gerombolan itu, Misaki yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa.

"Mi-Misaki...! tolong aku!" Minato berteriak. Tapi Misaki hanya terkekeh sambil melihat Minato dikerubungi fansgirl nya.

Lalu Kushina datang, "apa yang terjadi, Misaki?" ia malah heran pagi-pagi sudah disuguhi pemandangan baru. Minato berada ditengah-tengah siswi-siswi. Kushina hanya menggeleng pelan, "Aku masuk dulu..." Kushina menepuk pundak Misaki, "Oke..."

Kushina melewati gerombolan itu, tapi-

"Kushina...!" sontak Kushina berhenti, lalu memutar badan.

"Ada apa?"

Minato menatap Kushina penuh arti, Kushina hanya menghela napas. Ia baru sadar kalau fansgirlnya terdiam karena kaget, mendengar Minato memanggil Kushina.

Kushina berjalan memasuki gerombolan itu, sontak fansgirl itu menyingkir dan membuat jalan masuk untuk Kushina, Kushina berdiri tepat didepan Minato, ia melihat ada satu tangan memegang lengan Minato, Kushina hanya melirik gadis itu dan gadis itu langsung melepas pegangannya dan ketakutan.

"Kau sudah punya jalan keluar kan?" Kushina langsung balik badan. Minato langsung mengikuti Kushina.

Misaki yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat pun Kushina kembali 'menyelamatkan' Minato dari fansgirlnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu..." Minato tersenyum.

Kushina mengelap keringatnya, ia berlari dari kelas menuju atap sambil menggandeng Minato. "Iya, sama-sama... siapa suruh punya wajah seperti itu..." kata Kushina sambil mendengus.

"Seperti itu?"

"Wajah yang tampan..."

"Tampan?"

Kushina terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi... bisakah aku bertanya padamu?" Kushina memandang langit yang cerah.

"Silahkan saja..."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Aniki?"

Minato terdiam, Kushina memandang Minato.

"Bagaimana kalau aku beri tantangan untuk jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu?"

"Hah?"

"Siapa yang mencium kening duluan, dialah yang menang..."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kalau aku mencium keningmu lebih dulu, aku boleh tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, tapi kalau kau yang berhasil mencium keningku lebih dulu, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu sekarang juga... bagaimana? Aku tau kau gadis yang menyukai tantangan dan sangat benci dengan kekalahan..." Minato menatap tajam Kushina, tatapan menantang.

Kushina baru sadar, kalau mata Minato itu berwarna biru, berbeda dengan Usui yang memliki mata kehijauan. Kushina memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku nya, dan berjalan pelan ke arah Minato. Dan entah bagaimana, saat jarak hanya tinggal beberapa meter, Kushina bergerak cepat dan mengincar kening Minato.

Tap!

Kushina kaget, yang ia cium bukanlah kening Minato, tapi punggung tangan yang melindungi kening, tangan Minato.

Kushina mundur.

"Jangan harap kau mendapatkan keningku semudah itu, Shina-chan..."

.

.

'Shina...Chan?'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N :

Yooo... Aku udah usahain update cepet nih... .

Hm... rasanya, Chapter 1-4 ini fokus sama MinaKushi yaa? Maaf, aku memang belum buat scene UsuiMisa, bukannya belum buat sih, tapi 'belum saatnya' buat UsuiMisa.

Nantinya aku juga ambil beberapa scene yang alurnya emang canon dari manga-nya Kaichou wa Maid sama!

Oke, Makasih sudah baca ya, jangan lupa review...

~Hanami


	5. Chapter 5

Bloody Red Habanero, Yellow Flash, Oni Kaichou, and Perverted Alien

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Kaichou wa Maid Sama! By Fujiwara Hiro

Pair : MinaKushi and MisaUsui

Genre : idk :3

Warning, alur cepat(menurutku), ada typo(mungkin?) dan yah... sejenis itulah...

Happy Reading!

Misaki menghela napas, hari ini ia lelah sekali. Materi sedikit berat, tugas menumpuk, juga festival sekolah sudah tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Ia berjalan sedikit pelan. "Haaaahhh…."

"Tadaima…" Misaki menaruh sepatunya di rak, ia tidak melihat sepatu Kushina.

"Suzuna, Kushina mana?" Misaki mencondongkan badannya ke kamar Suzuna.

"Kushina-nee? Onee-chan lupa hari ini tanggal berapa?" Jawab Suzuna tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku dihadapannya.

"15 September?! Pantas saja sepulang sekolah aku tidak melihat Kushina… Baiklah, aku mandi dulu…"

-Misaki POV-

Aaaahh, air hangat memang paling nyaman, kuregangkan tanganku sambil berendam, hari ini aku bisa sedikit santai sebelum pergi ke Maid Latte, sekitar 2 jam dari jam pulang sekolah…

Setiap 3 bulan sekali pada tanggal 15, pemilik Maid Latte akan berkunjung untuk pengecekan rutin, senyumku mengembang.

"Hm…Mungkin nanti aku bisa bertemu si Baka Kakashi…hahaha…"

-Uzumaki Mansion-

"Siap untuk hari ini, Kushina?" Hashirama Senju, lelaki dewasa yang selama ini mengurus Uzumaki corp. Kushina tidak mau ikut campur terlalu banyak kepada perusahaan orang tuanya. Hashirama adalah orang kepercayaan orang tua Kushina, tentu ia juga akrab dan dekat dengan Kushina, sudah dianggap keluarga sendiri.

"Huh, untuk apa aku mengikuti ini Paman?" Kushina sedikit menarik kerah yang sedikit mencekiknya. Kushina memakai baju formal, rok selutut khas wanita kantoran berwarna biru dongker yang melekat cocok dengan tubuh Kushina, blazer dan kemeja dengan warna senada terlihat kontras dengan rambut merahnya yang digelung dengan rapi, dan kacamata yang biasa ia gunakan untuk melindungi matanya dari radiasi alat elektronik mempercantik wajahnya. Tak lupa sepatu pantofel dengan sedikit hak melekat pas dengan kakinya.

"Hanya untuk formalitas saja, supaya kau tidak terus terusan didesak oleh petinggi perusahaan yang tidak menyukaimu, mereka menganggap kau tidak pernah ikut acara perusahaan jadi kau harus disingkirkan… yah, setidaknya ikut satu atau dua kali tak masalah kan?" Hashirama tersenyum.

Kushina tidak bisa membantah lagi, Hashirama selalu melindunginya dari petinggi perusahaan yang busuk hati kepadanya.

"Yah, ku akui kau memang terlihat cantik, nenek tua…" Lelaki berambut perak muncul di belakang Hashirama. Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi Hatake masih duduk di bangku SMP. Jadi ia lebih muda dari Kushina. Tapi meskipun masih duduk di bangku SMP, Kakashi lebih tinggi dari Kushina.

"Cih, dasar anak sialan. Kau memujiku untuk mengejekku itu sangat menyebalkan…"

"Tapi kau memang nenek tua yang bar-bar…" Kakashi berdiri disamping Hashirama.

"Ulangi sekali lagi…" kedutan kesal muncul dipelipis Kushina, ia berjalan ke arah Kakashi sambil menggulung lengan blazernya.

"Sudah-sudah… Jam pertemuan kita dengan manager café sudah sebentar lagi, ayo berangkat…" Hashirama sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Kushina dan Kakashi.

Ia pernah kerepotan melerai mereka, akhirnya dengan kalimat singkat ia berhasil memisahkan 2 anak kecil itu, 'satu kali lagi bertengkar, ku nikahkan kalian!' keduanya langsung bungkam.

Dasar anak jaman sekarang.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Kushina berhenti mulus didepan Maid Latte. Hashirama memimpin jalan, Kushina dan Kakashi dibelakangnya. Kushina menggumam, semoga ia tidak bertemu dengan Usui ataupun Minato hari ini, selain karyawan tetap di Maid Latte, tidak ada yang tau kalau Kushina adalah salah satu pemilik Maid Latte yang sebenarnya.

"Selamat datang, tuan…"Misaki dan Honoka -seorang maid di Maid Latte- membungkuk hormat.

"Sebelah sini, Tuan..." Honoka memipin jalan.

Misaki mengedipkan mata jahil ke Kakashi, Kakashi yang melihatnya merinding dan segera berjalan disebelah Hashirama. Kushina dan Misaki hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

Tujuan Hashirama ke Maid Latte untuk mengecek laporan Manager Maid Latte –Hyoudou Satsuki-

Kushina hanya menyimak dan mencatat beberapa bagian yang menurutnya penting, sementara Kakashi? Dia sibuk mengalihkan pandangan dari maid-maid lain yang menggodanya –mengedipkan mata dengan jahil-

"Terima kasih untuk laporan hari ini, Hyoudou-san..." Hashirama menjabat tangan Manager dengan ramah. "Sudah menjadi tugas saya, Hashirama-san..." Manager tersenyum.

"Baiklah... Kami pamit..." Hashirama , Kushina dan Kakashi membungkuk pamit, Manager dan para maid juga membungkuk hormat. Hashirama dan Kakashi keluar duluan."Nice suit..." Manager tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, para maid dibelakangnya juga mengacungkan jempolnya. "Apaan sih..." Kushina cemberut kesal. "Ahh... Kushina memakai baju seperti itu, cantik sekali yaa..." Honoka menggoda Kushina lagi. Kushina langsung balik kanan dan keluar, sebelum wajahnya benar-benar merah karena malu.

Kushina tertinggal beberapa menit, saat ia keluar dari Maid Latte, langkahnya terhenti.

Hashirama mengobrol dengan seseorang, Usui Takumi.

Sial.

Dan sialnya lagi, Usui langsung menoleh ke Kushina. "Ah, Kushina-san... lama tidak bertemu ya..." Usui tersenyum.

Entah malu atau marah, Kushina hanya mengangguk sopan, dan segera melewati mereka memasuki mobil.

Usui hanya mengulum senyum, "Kushina memang seperti itu, anda tau sendiri kan?" Hashirama ikut tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Usui melirik kaca mobil.

"Baiklah, mungkin lain kali kita lanjut mengobrol, Usui Takumi-san..."

"Tentu, Hashirama-san..."

Kushina mengendus kesal sambil melepas kacamata nya.

"Kau mengendus seperti sapi saja..." Kakashi mengatakan itu sambil menatap jalanan.

"Aku tidak berminat untuk bertengkar sekarang..." Kushina menyimpan kacamatanya.

"Siapa yang mengajak bertengkar? Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang kupikirkan..." Kakashi membela diri.

"Terserahmu lah..."

Sekitar jam 8 malam Kushina diantar ke rumah Misaki, Kushina menolak ajakan Hashirama untuk menginap dirumah Kushina yang sebenarnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Kushina..." Hashirama berkata lembut.

"Tentu saja, terima kasih, Paman..." Kushina tersenyum mantap, "Aku masuk dulu, hati-hati dijalan ya, Paman..." Kushina membungkuk dan melambaikan tangan, lalu masuk.

Mobil Hashirama berangkat dengan pelan.

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri Kushina-nee..." Suzuna menyahut.

"Misaki mana?"

"Sepertinya dikamar..."

"Baiklah..."

Kushina membuka pintu dan terlihat Misaki sedang belajar.

"Tadaima..."

"Oh, okaeri Kushina..." Misaki meletakkan pensilnya.

"Haahh... capek..." Kushina merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Jangan lupa PR Kimia Bab 3..." Nada Misaki sudah seperti guru killer yang menghukum muridnya dengan 100 PR.

Kushina menggerutu. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, bu guru..." Kushina menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Misaki hanya tertawa. Kushina lalu beranjak untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur, lalu bergegas tidur.

Misaki melanjutkan belajarnya.

Hari berikutnya Misaki terbangun seperti biasanya. Ia membuka tirai, dan Kushina terlihat sedang push up di halaman rumah.

Kushina terbiasa bangun jam 3 dini hari, ia belajar, mengerjakan PR, dan berolah raga. Setelah itu bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah.

Dan sekarang di ruang OSIS, Misaki tengah memberikan pengarahan pada wakil kelas tentang pelaksanaan festival sekolah.

"Kumpulkan konsep masing-masing kelas kepada sekretaris OSIS, sebelum konsep dilaksanakan, kami akan melaporkannya kepada pembina OSIS terlebih dahulu..."

Misaki menghela napas, pertemuan dengan wakil-wakil kelas sudah selesai, tinggal menghadap pembina OSIS untuk laporan konsep festival sekolah.

"Jadi, kita akan membuat konsep bagaimana?" Shizuko membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tempat photobooth?"

"Rumah hantu?"

"Tempat perlombaan?"

"Aagghh, aku tidak punya ide!"

Siswa di kelas Kushina sedang ribut, memilih konsep apa yang akan mereka gunakan di festival sekolah. Sedangkan Kushina? Ah, masa bodoh dengan hal seperti itu, ia asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau cafe?" Suara Minato memecah keheningan kelas. Kushina langsung mematung. 'Apa?!!'

"Hoo!! Minato, ide mu bagus juga!"

"Baiklah! Kelas kita akan menggunakan konsep cafe..."

"Jadi bagaimana?" Misaki baru datang.

"Kita sepakat memakai konsep Cafe..."

Misaki menelan ludah, "A-ah... bagus juga,jangan lupa ditulis, nanti dikumpulkan di Ruang OSIS ya..." Misaki berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya?" Misaki berbisik pada Kushina.

"Hah?" Kushina terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya?" Misaki mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Menghentikan apa?" Kushina masih tidak connect.

"Konsep festival sekolah, kelas kita pakai konsep cafe tahu!" Misaki menekan suaranya.

"Apa?!" Kushina pura-pura kaget.

"Sialan, kau sengaja ya?"

"Bukan sengaja atau apa, toh juga aku tidak bakal ikut andil..." Kushina terlihat tak acuh.

"Begitukah?" Misaki mengangkat alisnya.

"Ehem! Perhatian, setelah mendapat ide dari Minato,konsep kita adalah cafe, sekarang, kita berunding lagi tentang apa yang akan jadi menu kita..." Shizuko berdiri didepan kelas.

Misaki memutar kepalanya dan menatap Minato dengan deathglare. Minato hanya balas dengan tatapan ada-apa-? Dengan sok polos. Misaki menghela napas dan kembali memperhatikan depan.

"Ada usulan?"

"Ice cream!"

"Pancake!"

"Jus buah!"

"Es teh?"

Siswa-siswi bersahut-sahutan menyebutkan menu,dari yang normal sampai yang absurd.

"Tunggu... Memangnya siapa yang jadi koki?" sesorang menyahut.

Kelas langsung hening.

"Bagaimana kalau Kushina yang jadi koki?" Celetuk Misaki.

"Hah???!!!" Bukan hanya sekelas yang kaget, Kushina juga kaget, dan menatap tajam Misaki.

"Memangnya dia bisa masak?" Seseorang menyahut lagi.

"Yah, siapa tahu, mungkin kita bisa mengetesnya besok..." Misaki mengedikkan bahu.

"Ya, kan?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis pada Kushina.

"Mungkin dia cuman bisa masak air..."

"Palingan juga masakannya tidak enak..."

"Pas makanannya gosong?"

"Pasti pahit..."

Cemoohan dari siswa mulai terdengar, sampai...

Brak!!!

Semua orang terlonjak kaget, Kushina menggembrak meja dengan cukup keras.

"Itukah yang dipikiran kalian? Memangnya kalian pintar memasak? Kalau kalian tau masakanku tidak enak, kenapa tidak kalian sendiri saja yang mengajukan diri sebagai koki di festival sekolah?" Nada Kushina terdengar cukup tajam.

Siswa yang mengejeknya terbungkam. "Kenapa tidak menjawab? Bisu?" Kushina mengucapkannya dengan nada pelan tapi tajam.

"Sudah Kushina, sabar ya..." Siswi di depan Kushina menenangkannya.

"Jadi, apa ada yang bersedia menjadi koki?" Shizuko kembali berbicara, tapi tetap tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Mana yang tadi mengejekku? Jangan cuma berani mengejek, sini tunjukkan kalo kalian itu gentle, jangan cuma-" Kushina kaget, tangannya di tarik Misaki, "Sudahlah..." Misaki menepuk lengan Kushina. Kushina memalingkan muka dan duduk.

"Apa Kushina sendiri setuju menjadi koki kelas?" Kushina hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, Kushina, bisakah besok kita mencicipi masakanmu? Bukan untuk menilai kok, hanya untuk menyesuaikan saja, bahan dan alatnya juga kelas yang menyiapkan..." Kata Shizuko. Kushina hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bahas para pelayan dan dekorasinya..."

Bel pulang terdengar beberapa jam kemudian, siswa-siswi berhamburan untuk pulang.

"Kushina, aku ke ruang osis dulu..." Misaki pamit.

"Ah, iya... aku juga langsung pulang kok..." Kushina mengangguk sambil mengenakan sepatu outdoor nya.

"Oke, bye Kushina..." Kushina mengangguk, Misaki langsung pergi.

Kushina melangkah keluar. Seseorang berjalan disamping Kushina. "Anu... Maaf, Kushina..."

"Ada apa, Namikaze-san?" Kushina berhenti.

"Ah, Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama depan kok..."

"Baiklah... ada apa, Minato?" Minato terlihat gelisah.

"Maaf, untuk kejadian tadi di kelas..."

"Hah? Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?"

"Tapi aku yang mengusulkan konsep cafe itu..."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau seandainya aku tidak-"

"Toh semua sudah terjadi..." Kushina memotong perkataan Minato.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, tidak ada yang salah kok, mereka saja yang bermulut besar..." Kushina kembali melangkah.

"Begitu kah?"

"Tentu saja, baiklah, aku pulang dulu, Jaa..."

Kushina bergegas pulang.

Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah bekerja di Maid Latte, Kushina dan Misaki pulang bersama-sama.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ragu untuk besok..." Misaki membuka percakapan.

"Apanya?" Kushina menoleh.

"Test untuk festival sekolah..."

"Oh..."

"Ayolah! Yang semangat Kushina, untuk kelas kita loh! Kau juga sangat jarang aktif di kelas, mungkin untuk sekali atau dua kali boleh saja kan, biar masa mudamu di SMA ada kenang-kenangannya..." Misaki memberi semangat.

"Hahaha, tidak perlu segitunya... Besok aku cuma memasak kok, aku sudah biasa memasak... Untuk ukuran festival sekolah, tidak akan membuat menu yang macam-macam..." Kushina tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ajukan menu omurice?"

"Boleh juga..."

Hari Test untuk Kushina sudah tiba. Kelas Kushina meminjam peralatan dari ekstrakulikuler memasak.

"Jadi, sudah siap Kushina?" Kata Shizuko.

"Memangnya ini lomba?" Kushina mengikat apron nya.

"Bukan sih... sudahlah, menu pertama, pancake!" Ujar Shizuko dengan semangat.

"Lalu yang kedua?" Tanya Kushina.

"Eh? Tidak memasak satu-satu?"

"Tidak, kita juga harus hemat waktu kan?"

"Ah, iya juga... Tapi untuk menu minuman Sakura Haruno yang akan membuatnya, untuk menu makanan, Kushina yang membuat ya..." Shizuko menjelaskan. Sakura yang berada di samping Shizuko pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, menu makanan disini adalah, pancake, kue cokelat, dan puding krim." Lanjut Shizuko.

"Boleh kutambahkan menu makanan gurih?"

"Ah, boleh kok, tapi bahannya?"

"Sudah kusiapkan..." Kushina menepuk satu kantong sedang.

"Baiklah... silahkan memasak Kushina..."

Kushina pun mulai memasak.

Usui dan Minato hanya diam menyaksikan di barisan belakang.

"Istri idaman kan?" Bisik Usui.

"Hah? Apa?" Minato pura-pura tidak dengar, tapi wajahnya merona.

"Jangan pura-pura tuli..." Usui kembali menggoda.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut jadi koki, Usui?" tanya Minato, mengubah topik.

"Karena aku tidak dipilih..." Jawab Usui simple.

"Hahaha, iya juga, padahal kau jago masak..."

Usui hanya tersenyum.

Bau harum mulai tercium, entah kenapa, suara perut keroncongan mulai terdengar.

"Aku lapar..."

"Sepertinya enak..."

Suara keroncongan juga terdengar dari perut Minato. Misaki yang mendengarnya tertawa pelan. "Bilang saja kalau kau lapar juga, Minato..."

Minato tersenyum malu.

"Aku lapar juga..." Usui menyahut.

"Tunggu matang, kalian bisa mencicipi juga kok..." Ujar Misaki.

"Bukan masakan Kushina, tapi 'dirimu' Kaichou..." Usui mulai menggoda Misaki.

"Kau gila ya?" Misaki mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya, gila karenamu Kaichou..."

Misaki menghela napas. Usui menggodanya lagi.

Dan tak lama kemudian masakan Kushina matang, Kushina membuatnya masing-masing 3 porsi. "Silahkan dinikmati..." ujar Kushina.

Siswa-siswi mulai mencicipi masakan Kushina. Wajah mereka merona merah, ada yang tertegun, ada yang kagum.

"INI ENAK SEKALI KUSHINAAA...!!!" koor heboh itu terdengar.

"Tak kusangka, masakanmu enak sekali Kushina!"

"Pasti laris nih!"

"Nanti waktu festival, aku mau beli ah!"

Pujian-pujian terdengar, Kushina hanya tersipu malu.

Siswa yang melihat Kushina tersipu, jadi terpesona.

'Ck...' Minato terlihat kesal. Ia merasa tidak suka saat lelaki lain melihat Kushina dengan pandangan seperti itu.

"Cemburu?" Kata Usui sambil melahap sesendok puding.

"Kenapa kau bisa lihat semuanya!" Minato sungguh-sungguh kesal dengan Usui, kenapa dengan mudahnya Usui mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Hahaha, lucu sekali... kau lupa sudah berapa tahun kita hidup bersama?" Usui tersenyum mengejek.

"Iya iya..." Minato menyerah.

"Kushina, sini kubantu beres-beres..."

"Kushina, sini apron nya..."

"Kushina sini ku buangkan sampahnya..."

Siswa-siswa mulai sok perhatian kepada Kushina. Mereka jadi perhatian dengan Kushina. Kushina sendiri terihat kebingungan. Bahkan saat ia melihat Misaki dengan pandangan tolong-aku-Misaki , tidak dijawab malah di acungi jempol oleh Misaki. Kushina cemberut.

'Untuk kenang-kenangan masa SMA' Kushina bisa membaca gerak bibir Misaki. Kushina tambah cemberut.

Minato maju, ia mengambil kain lap dari seorang siswa disamping Kushina. Ia hendak protes, tapi Minato memandangnya dengan datar. "Apa?" Kata Minato dengan nada sedikit tajam. "Ah, tidak..." Lelaki itu langsung mundur.

"Eh? Minato? Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah tadi si Furuichi yang mengelap?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Memang kenapa kalau ganti aku yang mengelap?" Minato balas bertanya.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa sih... aku cuma nanya kok..." Kushina lanjut melipat apron nya.

"Aku tidak suka ada lelaki yang dekat-dekat denganmu..." Minato mengatakan itu dengan nada pelan, sambil tetap mengelap meja.

"Hah? Apa?" Kushina kaget.

"Aku tidak suka melihat ada laki-laki yang dekat denganmu, hanya untuk mencari perhatianmu saja..." Minato berhenti mengelap dan memandang Kushina serius.

Sedangkan Kushina menjadi salah tingkah saat mata Safir itu memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sangat dalam dan intens. Wajah Kushina merona.

"Jangan melihatku begitu Baka! Lanjutkan mengelapnya..." Kushina mencoba mengalihkan Minato, sebenarnya untuk mengalihkan dirinya sendiri, dari jeratan Safir yang membuatnya...terpesona.

Minato tersentak, tersadar dengan perkataannya barusan, ia menunduk malu sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya.

'Sialan, aku jadi tertular sikap blak-blakan Si Usui...'

Beberapa jam kemudian, bel pulang berbunyi.

"Kushina, langsung ke Maid Latte?" Suara Usui yang pelan mengagetkan Kushina.

"Iya, kenapa memangnya?"

"Ah, enggak... cuma nanya kok..." Usui memasukkan tangannya pada saku celana.

"Oh, iya, apa Minato tadi mengungkapkan perasaannya?" lanjut Usui.

"Hah?" Kata Kushina sambil mengernyit heran.

"Kuanggap itu jawabannya 'iya', baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti di Maid Latte..." Usui pergi. Sementara Kushina menatap kepergian Usui dengan heran.

"Hah??"

TBC

A/N:

Sebenarnya nggak mau komen banyak, soalnya aku mau sedikit fokus buat nuntasin fic ini, soalnya aku merasa bersalah, sudah menelantarkan fic-fic ku selama...beberapa tahun(mungkin?) maafkan saya, saya memang bukan author sempurna, tapi saya berusaha untuk menuntaskan apa yang saya mulai.

Maafkan saya, dan terima kasih banyak.

-Hanami


	6. Chapter 6

Bloody Red Habanero, Yellow Flash, Oni Kaichou, and Perverted Alien

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Kaichou wa Maid Sama! By Fujiwara Hiro

Pair : MinaKushi and MisaUsui

Genre : idk :3

Warning, alur cepat(menurutku), ada typo(mungkin?) dan yah... sejenis itulah...

Happy Reading!

-Hari Festival Sekolah-

Kelas Kushina sangat sibuk mulai jam 4 pagi, mereka menyiapkan tatanan kelas,bahan makanan dan minuman untuk acara nanti (acara mulai jam 7 pagi)

Kelas Kushina dihias dan di tata sedemikian rupa. Meja kursi ditata mirip cafe, pojok kelas di beri beberapa meja dibentuk area persegi, guna tempat Kushina memasak tapi tidak diberi sekat, jadi pengunjung bisa melihat sang koki memasak, dan dekat pintu masuk ada meja kasir.

Kushina sendiri sibuk menata bahan makanan, bumbu, kompor, dll.

"Butuh bantuan, Kushina?"

Kushina menoleh, Mikoto langsung membantu Kushina menata piring, dan bumbu.

"Ah, trims, Miko..." Kushina sendiri masih menata kompor.

-Festival sekolah dimulai !-

"Selamat datang! Meja untuk berapa orang?" Staf meja pemesanan terlihat ramai.

"Pesan apa, tuan dan nona?"

"Kushina, omurice 2!"

"Kue cokelat kami menggunakan bahan terpilih dan higienis..."

"Saya ulangi pesanannya nona-nona, omurice 1, pancake 1, green tea 2. Mohon tunggu sebentar.."

Suasana kelas Kushina ramai. Kushina sibuk dengan pesanan yang terus berdatangan.

Ting!

"Omurice..."

Kushina membunyikan bel dan menyodorkan 5 piring omurice sekaligus. Pelayan -murid kelas- langsung mengambilnya.

Kushina mengenakan kemeja putih dengan lengan yang digulung dan celana hitam panjang, apron putih melekat di tubuh depannya. rambutnya ia gelung dan beberapa helai rambut dibiarkan menggantung di depan telinganya.

Siswa kelas yang tidak dapat job, diam diam melihat Kushina, mereka kagum. Pesanan yang banyak tapi Kushina bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu, ia cekatan, dan terlihat serius serta disiplin. Kushina tidak membuang waktu sedetikpun untuk istirahat minum ataupun duduk.

Makin siang, pengunjung kelas mereka bertambah banyak. Kushina mulai kewalahan dan mulai kelelahan. Keringatnya mulai turun.

"Need a help?" Ujar Usui sambil mengenakan apron yang tidak terpakai dibawah meja.

"Yes. Please." jawab Kushina sambil mengelap keringat.

"Seperti biasa?" Usui menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Yep..." Kushina menuang cokelat leleh diatas puding.

Kushina dan Usui sering bekerja sama di dapur maid latte, jadi mereka langsung bisa saling menyesuaikan. Usui membuat kue cokelat dan pancake. Kushina membuat omurice dan puding, sementara minuman, ada Haruno Sakura di depan area dapur.

Misaki yang sejak pagi sibuk, baru siang bisa menjenguk keadaan kelasnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Misaki.

"Ramai..." Shizuko menjawab, sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Yasudah, kau istirahat aja..." Misaki mengenakan apron putih.

Misaki mulai membantu, ia mengunjungi meja permeja yang belum memesan. Ia terlihat santai dan tidak gugup.

"Usui masak juga?" Misaki tidak terlihat kaget saat ke area dapur.

"Ya, begini lah, pengunjungnya ramai, aku sedikit kewalahan..." jawab Kushina sambil plating omurice.

"Okey, kaliam berdua, semangat ya!!" Misaki tersenyum sambil membawa 2 piring omurice yang sudah Kushina selesaikan.

"Kyaa... Usui-kun yang jadi koki nya?"

"Ganteng banget!"

"Suami idaman nih..."

Misaki hanya tersenyum dalam hati. Ia menghampiri meja dan menyajikan pesanan.

"Silahkan dinikmati nona-nona..." ujar Misaki sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia menghampiri meja lain untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Pesan apa tuan? Eh?! Baka Kakash-" Misaki menghentikan ucapannya, karena ia sedang di suasana ramai. Kakashi duduk sendirian di meja no. 04 tanpa menggunakan masker.

Rambut Kakashi perak jabrik seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini ia tidak menggunakan masker.

"Tumben nggak pakai masker?" Misaki berbisik.

Kakashi membuang muka, "Aku kalah taruhan."

Misaki menahan senyumnya, "Dengan Kushina?" Kakashi hanya mendengus. Misaki mengulum senyumnya.

"Jadi, pesan apa, tuan?" Misaki bertanya sopan.

"Katakan padanya, dia berani menyajikan apa padaku..." Jawab Kakashi sambil menatap Kushina yang masih sibuk memasak dengan Usui.

Lagi-lagi Misaki tersenyum, "Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar, Tuan." Misaki mengangguk hormat dan segera meninggalkan meja Kakashi.

"Kushina, ada tamu spesial..." kata Misaki sesaat setelah mencapai area dapur.

"Siapa?" Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya. Misaki menjawabnya dengan lirikan mata menuju meja Kakashi. Mata Kushina mengikutinya. Dan ia melihat Kakashi duduk sendirian mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, yang bisa ditebak kalau ia sekolah di SMP elit. Dan tanpa masker yang biasanya ia kenakan. Para pengujung dan para pelayan saling berbisik sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Kakashi.

Kushina menahan tawanya. "Jadi dia beneran datang..." lalu ia lanjut memasak.

"Katanya ia kalah taruhan..." Ujar Misaki.

"Memang, ia kalah janken denganku..." Balas Kushina sambil plating omurice lagi.

"Janken?! Hanya itu?!"

Usui yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Kushina dan Misaki, mulai penasaran dengan sosok manusia yang menjadi pembicaraan dua gadis didekatnya ini. Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan pemuda berambut putih-perak. 'Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya...' Usui menajamkan matanya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, tuan." Misaki menyajikan seporsi omurice dengan tulisan 'Arigato' dengan saus tomat diatasnya. Kakashi menatap omurice dan Kushina bergantian. Kushina tersenyum penuh arti.

Entah kenapa, hati Kakashi terasa penuh. Sedari tadi ia menunggu pesanannya datang, ia mencium aroma makanan yang sangat familiar. Makanan yang nyaris ia makan setiap hari dimasa kecilnya. Sepiring bertiga. Kushina, Taka dan dirinya.

Kakashi mencoba suapan pertama, dan benar saja, ia merasa disedot oleh waktu. Ia melihat dirinya, Kushina kecil dan Taka duduk melingkar dengan seporsi omurice buatan Kushina. Sejak kecil, Kushina sering memasak dengan dibantu maid rumah.

Kakashi menahan tangisnya, 'Jadi ini, kejutan yang ingin kau berikan padaku...'

Kakashi memakan omurice-nya dengan lahap, 'Aku akan berterima kasih padanya nanti...' batin Kakashi. Dan sampai pada suapan terakhir, tangannya gemetar, matanya melotot, dan wajahnya perlahan memerah.

"AIR!!! TOLONG, BERIKAN AKU AIR!!!" Kakashi berdiri dan berteriak. Wajahnya merah padam.

Tawa menggelegar terdengar dari arah dapur. Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai ia mengangis, "Aduh!!! Perutku sakit!!" katanya disela-sela tawanya.

Para pengunjung dan pelayan kaget, kaget karena Kakashi dan tawa Kushina, Sakura tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa segelas air.

Kakashi langsung menegak habis air putih dari Sakura. "Kushina!!!" Kakashi menatapnya marah.

"Hahaha!!! Maaf...Maaf..." Tawa Kushina mereda, tapi senyumannya masih belum hilang.

"Sebanyak apa Wasabi yang kau masukkan??!!! Kau mau membunuhku??!!!" Kakashi masih berteriak.

Kushina membersihkan tangannya. "Aduh, maafkan aku..." Kushina segera menghampiri Kakashi sambil memeberinya tissu. "Keringatmu keluar banyak..." Kata Kushina sambil tetap menyeringai puas.

"Kenalanmu, Kushina?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia saudaraku." Jawab Kushina.

"EEHHH??!!!"

-Festival Sekolah berakhir jam 6 malam-

"Otsukaresamadeshita!"

"Otsukare..."

Murid kelas Kushina mulai bersih-bersih, karena acara Festival sekolah sudah selesai.

"Terima kasih Kushina... Usui-kun juga, terima kasih..." kata Shizuko sambil tersenyum, Usui membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala, sementara Kushina balas tersenyum juga. "Seseorang berkata padaku, aku harus melakukan ini untuk kenang-kenangan masa SMA..."

"Bahkan kita balik modal loh!" ujar bendahara kelas.

"Ada sisanya?" tanya murid laki-laki yang sedang mengangkat kursi. Dan dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari sang bendahara.

"Asyik!!"

"Bisa makan-makan nih!"

"Bagaimana kalau buat camping bareng?"

"Buat makan-makan saja!"

"Kalian ini... yang jadi kunci kesuksesan kita kali ini ya sang koki. Bagaimana kalau kita minta ide dari Kushina dan Usui saja?" Ujar Shizuko membuat kelas menjadi hening.

"Bagaimana, Kushina? Usui?" tanya Shizuko lagi.

Usui hanya mengedikkan bahu dan menyerahkannya pada Kushina.

"Kalian juga ikut andil kan? Kurasa ini tidak akan adil kalau hanya minta pendapat dariku saja. Teman-teman yang lain juga berhak untuk memberikan pendapat. Kalian juga sudah bekerja dengan baik. Terima kasih..." Ujar Kushina sambil membungkuk singkat dan tersenyum.

Kelas menjadi lebih hening, teman-teman yang lain (terutama cowok) tertegun dengan ucapan Kushina. Terlebih dengan senyuman Kushina yang baru kali ini mereka lihat. Senyuman yang tulus.

Pipi cowok-cowok merona seketika.

'Manisnya...'

Sementara Minato menatap Kushina dengan perasaan gelisah dan gusar.

-Sekitar jam 7 malam-

"Apa kalian ada urusan?"

"Ah, tidak Manager, Kushina bersamaku sekarang, acara festival sekolah baru selesai..."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah aku meminta tolong pada kalian?"

Kushina dan Misaki pergi menuju Miad Latte. Mereka dihubungi oleh Manager. Manager sedang kebingungan, bahan persediaan untuk 2 hari kedepan sudah menipis, jadi Manager ingin pergi dan membelinya langsung, tetapi ia juga akan menerima kiriman bahan lainnya yang sudah ia pesan dari 2 hari yang lalu. Kushina bertugas menunggu kiriman bahan yang akan datang dan Misaki menemani Manager untuk pergi membeli bahan.

"Mungkin bahannya akan datang sekitar 30 menit lagi..." ujar Manager sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kan Kushina-chan? Aku bingung harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi, padahal kalian sedang libur, padahal Kushina-chan adalah pemilik cafe ini, tapi aku-"

"Manager... Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa... tidak usah dipikirkan, toh aku juga karyawanmu..." Potong Kushina.

Manager tersenyum, "Terima kasih banyak, Kushina-chan..." Kushina juga balas tersenyum, entah kenapa, rasanya Kushina tersenyum berkali-kali hari ini.

"Ayo Manager, kami akan kembali secepatnya Kushina..." Kata Misaki. Kushina hanya mengangguk. "Hati-hati dijalan..." Kushina melambaikan tangan.

Manager dan Misaki menutup pintu belakang Maid Latte. Kushina mengeluarkan hp dan headset, lalu mengenakannya.

"Hmm... Mr. Gendai Speaker... The Beginning..." Kushina melihat-lihat playlist di hpnya, lalu memutar salah satu lagu.

Di belakang Kushina terdapat pintu tempat penyimpanan barang, pintu itu terbuka dengan pelan. Kushina tidak menyadarinya karena sedang mendengarkan lagu.

Laki-laki berjumlah 4 orang keluar mengendap-endap berjalan menuju Kushina. Lalu menyergapnya dengan cepat.

Kushina kaget dan berontak, hp dan headsetnya terjatuh. Kakinya menendang-nendang, tubuhnya memberontak keras, "Sialan! Kalian siapa?!! Ukh.."

2 laki-laki memegang tangannya kiri-kanan, seseorang lagi mengunci lehernya dari belakang, lalu seseorang lagi tersenyum licik dan menempelkan saputangan putih ke mulut dan hidung Kushina, lalu Kushina pingsan.

-Beberapa menit kemudian-

Tok...Tok...Tok...

"Hyoudou-san...?" paman pengantar bahan-bahan sudah tiba. Tapi pintu belakang Maid Latte terkunci. "Masa aku harus pulang?"

"Tumben jan 7 Maid Latte sudah tutup?" Usui dan Minato berdiri di depan pintu masuk cafe.

"Sekarang hari apa?" tanya Usui.

"Sabtu, kenapa?" Minato balas bertanya.

"Minggu ketiga kan? Seharusnya kiriman bahan-bahan makanan datang hari ini, jadi wajar mereka tutup lebih awal..." jawab Usui.

"Begitu ya..."

"Kecewa karena tidak bisa makan omurice ya?" Ledek Usui.

Minato hanya mendengus, "Tidak juga kok..."

Jantung Minato berdegup sedikit lebih cepat, gelisah.

"Ne, Takumi..."

"Hm?"

"Ayo coba bantu-bantu dibelakang..."

Kushina membuka matanya pelan, kepalanya pusing, dan ia merasa tubuhnya kaku dan lemas.

Mata Kushina membelalak lebar, kaki dan tangannya terikat dikursi, mulutnya tertutup lakban hitam dan ia hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam, cd dan bra.

Kushina memberontak hebat. Tapi tangan dan kakinya terikat kuat ke kursi. Ia melihat sekitar, ini tempat Maid Latte di lantai 2.

"Sudah bangun ya, Kushina-chan..." Salah satu dari 4 laki-laki itu mendekat, matanya sayu dan berambut sedikit gondrong memakai baju merah. Kushina menatapnya tajam.

"Sayang sekali, padahal yang kami incar adalah Misa-chan, tapi ternyata kau yang kena... Tapi, tak apalah... Kushina-chan juga cantik..." tangan laki-laki itu menepuk pipi Kushina dengan pelan.

"Sudah Toga... Biarkan dia dulu, ayo kita janken, siapa yang dapat 'giliran' pertama..." kata laki-laki sedikit gemuk memakai baju hijau. Lalu laki-laki yang dipanggil Toga pun bergabung dengan 3 temannya.

"Jan-ken-pon!"

"Eh, paman Nakano?" Usui dan Minato tiba dipintu belakang.

"Ara... Usui-kun?"

"Paman mengantar barang?"

"Ya, dan apa Usui-kun tau dimana Hyoudou-san?" paman itu terlihat bingung.

"Aku tidak tau paman, hari ini aku libur..." Usui mulai merasa curiga, Minato mengepalkan tangannya yang terus berkeringat.

"Aneh, tadi Hyoudou-san bilang, karyawannya menungguku di Maid Latte untuk menerima barang, tapi pintunya terkunci, dan dari tadi aku mengetuk pintu tidak ada sahutan..." Paman menggaruk pelipisnya dan segera mengambil hp nya lagi.

"Coba telepon lagi saja, paman..."

Minato yang sedari tadi diam, sayup-sayup mendengar suara tawa laki-laki, suara beberapa orang. Minato mendongak. Suaranya terdengar tidak terlalu jauh, tapi bangunan belakang Maid Latte sangat sepi. Minato mendekat ke pintu dan menempelkan telinganya.

"Minato-nii, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Usui.

"Takumi... coba dengarkan... Ada suara laki-laki didalam..." Minato menelan ludahnya.

Usui mendekat dan ikut menempelkan telinganya, lalu suara gedebuk keras terdengar. Usui dan Minato saling menatap.

"Paman, tolong telepon Manager, katakan untuk segera pergi kesini..." ujar Usui.

"Ba-baiklah..."

"Nii, ayo dobrak.." Usui dan Minato mundur tiga langkah.

1...2..3... Brak!!!

Suara tawa dilantai 2 tiba-tiba lenyap. Minato melihat tas Kushina diatas meja, HP dan headsetnya ada di lantai. Minato langsung berlari ke lantai 2. 'Kushina!!!'

"Paman, tolong hubungi polisi sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini !!!" Usui berteriak. Paman Nakano terlihat kaget dan langsung memencet nomor-nomor di HP nya.

"Minato!!" Usui mengejar Minato, dan ia melihat Minato di depan pintu Maid Latte lantai 2. Minato menganga, rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal.

"Ada apa?" Usui berdiri disamping Minato, ikut melihat apa yang ada didalam.

Kushina terduduk tangan dan kaki terikat kursi, pakaianya berserakan dilantai, celana dan kemeja, Kushina hanya terlihat menggunakan dalaman. Kushina terlihat menunduk.

4 laki-laki tadi kaget dengan kedatangan Minato dan Usui.

"Ku...shina?" Suara Minato tercekat. Pupil safirnya mengecil.

Kepala Kushina bergerak, menoleh pelan kearah Minato. Pipinya lebam, hidungnya minisan dan pelipisnya berdarah. Mulutnya masih tertutup lakban.

Rahang Minato mengeras. "Brengsek!!" Minato menerjang 4 laki-laki itu dan memukulinya habis-habisan.

Usui segera membuka jaketnya dan menutupi tubuh Kushina. Lalu ia berbalik dan membantu Minato. 4 lawan 1 bukanlah hal mudah.

Minato kalap. Ia memukul dan meninju laki-laki didepannya dengan brutal.

"KALIAN SIAPA HAH?!! KENAPA KALIAN MENYAKITI KUSHINA!!!" Minato terus melayangkan tinjunya kepada salah satu pemuda. Mereka tidak bisa membalas pukulan Minato dan Usui, karena mereka masih syok dengan kedatangan Minato dan Usui.

"Berhenti atau Kushina-chan kubuat lebih berdarah lagi !!!" Sebuah suara berteriak, Usui dan Minato menoleh.

Lelaki gondrong tadi menodongkan pisau ke leher Kushina, rambut Kushina ia tarik sampai Kushina terlihat merintih. Lelaki itu mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah akibat bogem dari Minato. "Sialan. Kalian siapa hah?!! Berani-beraninya menganggu!!"

Tangan Minato mengepal, ia tidak bisa memukul seenaknya sekarang. Kushina terancam. Lelaki itu berdiri disamping Kushina, lalu memukul pelipis Kushina kuat-kuat.

Kushina langsung ambruk ke kanan. Matanya terpejam."Ku-"

"KUSHINAA !!!!" Suara teriakan Misaki dengan suara langkah kaki di tangga. Misaki muncul kemudian. "Kushina..." Suaranya tercekat.

Misaki langsung berlari dan memukul laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya itu, Usui dan Minato langsung ikut membantu Misaki. Air mata Misaki mengalir.

Manager Hyoudou masuk kemudian. Suaranya juga tertahan, ia langsung melepas ikatan tangan dan kaki Kushina. Menyingkirkan kursi dan membaringkan Kushina, ia melepas lakban yang menutupi mulut Kushina dengan pelan, tangannya gemetar. Wajah yang biasanya menyapanya dengan riang kini penuh darah.

"Kushina bangun...Kushina... tolong... bangunlah..." Manager Hyoudou menepuk pipi dan mengguncangkan bahu Kushina. Air mata Manager Hyoudou menetes. Ini salahnya. Seandainya dia tidak menyuruh Kushina, seandainya ia tidak meninggalkan Kushina sendirian.

"Minato! Cukup!" Usui menahan tangan Minato dari belakang. 4 Laki-laki sudah tersungkur kesakitan, tapi Minato masih memukuli mereka.

Napas Minato memburu, hatinya penuh amarah. Minato masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari Usui. "Minato-nii !!" Usui mencoba untuk menenangkan Minato.

"Kushina!! Hey, bangunlah!!" Misaki menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kushina yang masih tidak merespon.

Minato tersentak mendengar Misaki, ia menoleh, mata safirnya menangkap gadis bersurai merah itu terpejam, dengan wajah yang penuh dengan darah dan lebam. Minato berhenti berontak, tubuhnya melemas, Usui melepaskan cengkramannya. Langkah Minato gontai mendekai Misaki dan Manager Hyoudou yang masih terus menangis.

Minato jatuh terduduk disamping Kushina. Menatapnya nanar dan penuh sesal.

"Maafkan aku..."

Tak lama kemudian, suara sirine bersahutan terdengar dari luar.

"Keadaan Kushina-san sudah stabil, malam ini juga ia sudah bisa dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan..." Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Ia melepas maskernya, "Ia akan segera pulih..."

Hashirama, Kakashi, Usui, Hyoudou, dan Misaki menghela napas lega. "Baiklah, terima kasih dokter, saya permisi dulu, saya akan mengurus administrasinya..." Hashirama dan Kakashi segera menuju ruang Administrasi.

Polisi dan Ambulance datang tepat saat Usui selesai mengikat 4 pemuda tadi, Ambulance segera membawa Kushina ke rumah sakit bersama Misaki dan Hyoudou-san.

Usui dan Paman Nakano memberi keterangan kepada polisi, dan segera menyerahkan 4 pemuda tadi kepada polisi.

Usui menatap Minato yang sedari duduk terdiam di depan ruang UGD, ia tidak membuka mulut sama sekali, terus menunduk dan bungkam. Jemarinya bertautan, cemas, gelisah, takut. Tapi Usui tau, hati dan pikiran Minato tidak akan lepas dari Kushina.

"Aniki..." Usui menepuk pundak Minato, Minato mendongak. "Kata dokter, keadaan Kushina sudah stabil, malam ini ia akan dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan..." kata Usui, tangannya tidak lepas dari pundak Minato, seolah berkata 'Semua baik-baik saja...'

Minato tersenyum tipis, "Syukurlah..." Minato menutup wajahnya dengan jemarinya yang bertautan. Ada rasa lega di dada Minato. Sejak tadi pikirannya kalut tentang Kushina.

Pintu UGD terbuka, brankar rumah sakit terlihat didorong oleh 3 perawat. Gadis bersurai merah terlihat terbaring diatasnya. Matanya terpejam, wajahanya terlihat damai, seperti anak kecil yang sedang tidur pulas.

Minato segera menghampirinya, "Kushina..." raut wajahnya masih cemas.

"Maaf pak, pasien akan segera kami pindahkan..." ujar salah satu perawat.

"Di pindah ke ruang mana?" tanya Misaki.

"Keluarga pasien sudah memesan kamar VIP di lantai 3." Jawab sang perawat.

"Baiklah, terima kasih..." Misaki mengangguk.

"Misaki, ayo kita juga ikut kesana..." Hyoudou san mengamit lengan Misaki. Misaki mengangguk dan mengkuti brankar.

"Aniki..." Usui menoleh ke Minato, Minato hanya mengangguk dan berjalan di belakang Misaki.

Usui merasakan saku celananya bergetar, Usui segera mengecek HP nya.

"Halo, ada apa...Oto-sama?" Wajah Usui sedikit menegang, kalimat oleh orang di sebrang teleponnya membuatnya lebih merasa tegang lagi.

Usui hanya bisa menghela napas dan menjawab, "Baik, Oto-sama..."

Lalu sambungan telepon terputus.

Usui menetap Minato cemas. Ia segera menyusul Minato dan menepuk pundaknya, membuat langkah Minato terhenti.

"Aniki... malam ini kita akan pergi..." Usui berkata pelan.

"Kemana?"

"Britania..."

TBC

A/N :

Maaf kalau rasanya alur ceritanya jadi sedikit aneh, dan jujur saja, saya merasa MinaKushi terlalu banyak di cerita ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, di anime Naruto, MinaKushi emang cuman nongol beberapa episode T.T

Berikan Review kalian ya... flame atau apapun tidak masalah, karena apapun review kalian, bisa membuatku senang! /bohong/ .

-Hanami


	7. Chapter 7

"Aniki... malam ini kita akan pergi..." Usui berkata pelan.

"Kemana?"

"Britania..."

Bloody Red Habanero, Yellow Flash, Oni Kaichou, and Perverted Alien

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Kaichou wa Maid Sama! By Fujiwara Hiro

Pair : MinaKushi and MisaUsui

Genre : idk :3

Warning, alur cepat(menurutku), ada typo(mungkin?) dan yah... sejenis itulah...

Happy Reading!

"Apa? Untuk apa kita kembali kesana? Terlebih lagi aku harus kesana lagi?" Minato mengernyitkan dahi, heran.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Oto-sama menelponku langsung tadi..." Usui masih menggenggam HP nya.

"Harus malam ini?"

"Malam ini juga..." Usui menatap Minato dengan serius, sejujurnya ia juga tidak tega. Minato pasti saat ini ingin menjaga Kushina.

Minato menunduk, jika ini perintah Oto-sama, ia tidak bisa menolak. Tanpa berpamitan pada Misaki dan Hyoudou, mereka berdua langsung pulang.

Saat sampai di apartemen, pintu mereka sudah tidak terkunci, dan mendapati pria berumur 50-an dan berkumis sedang duduk diruang tamu sambil meminum segelas teh.

"Oto-sama..." Usui memanggil pelan.

"Ah... Takumi... Minato... Kalian sudah pulang, ayo segera ganti baju kalian dan kita segera berangkat..." Oto-sama segera berdiri dan membenarkan dasinya.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya, tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dari Usui dan Minato, dan sedikit gemuk. Dan memakai kacamata.

Minato terus menunduk, "Sebenarnya kenapa kita harus ke Britania sekarang? Aku baru pulang dari sana sekitar 3 bulan lalu, dan kenapa aku harus kembali kesana Oto-sama?" Bukannya Minato tidak suka berada di Britana, tapi saat ini ia sangat ingin menemani Kushina, terlebih Kushina baru saja mengalami hal yang sangat buruk.

"Aku juga tidak tahu... Tapi, Kakek Takumi memintanya untuk segera pergi kesana, dan ia juga memintamu ikut dengannya..." Jelasnya.

Minato ingin marah, tapi ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan kemarahannya. Minato hanya menghembuskan napasnya, dan mencoba tenang.

"Tunggu dulu..." Oto-sama mendekati Minato, "Ada apa dengan bibirmu?" Oto-sama menyentuhnya, dan Minato sedikit meringis, "Kau habis berkelahi?" Oto-sama terkejut, lalu ia memandangi Takumi, bajunya juga sedikit kotor, "Kau juga?" Takumi hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Setidaknya kita sudah menyelamatkan seseorang..." Takumi segera pergi dan mengganti bajunya. Minato mengikutinya kemudian.

Oto-sama hanya tersenyum. "Jadi kalian sudah besar ya..."

Penerbangan First Class sudah mengudara sejak 30 menit lalu, Usui sedang membaca sebuah buku dengan kacamata baca yang bertengger di matanya, sementara Minato sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, meskipun Usui tau, Minato tidak benar-benar mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Minato terus bungkam mulai mereka meninggalkan apartemen. Pikirannya masih penuh dengan kecemasan pada Kushina.

Room 10 - Uzumaki Kushina. Tengah malam.

Misaki keluar dengan gontai, malam ini ia akan pulang, sejak tadi ia menemani Kushina yang masih belum sadar, ia diminta pulang oleh Hashirama-san, karena besok Misaki masih harus bersekolah. Misaki tidak bisa menolak itu, karena memang yang dikatakan Hashirama-san benar.

"Besok sepulang sekolah aku akan kesini lagi..." Misaki menggumam.

"Aku juga..." Ujar Hyoudou-san yang berjalan beriringan dengan Misaki. Mereka diantar oleh supir pribadi Hashirama.

Jemari Kushina bergerak pelan, matanya juga terbuka perlahan, hal yang ia lihat pertama adalah langit-langit kamar berwarna putih meskipun buram, Kushina masih bisa melihatnya, bau obat menyengat hidungnya membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Sudah sadar?" Suara laki-laki mendekat, dan Kushina melihat wajah Kakashi yang tersenyum masam. Kushina ikut tersenyum kecil. "Kau membuat kami khawatir..." Ujar Kakashi pendek.

"Ah... Kushina... kau sudah sadar..." Hashirama yang baru memasuki kamar segera menghampiri Kushina. "Ini di rumah sakit?" Ujar Kushina lemah. "Ya... dan kau baru di pindahkan ke kamar sini..." Hashirama tersenyum lega.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter..." Kakashi keluar dari kamar.

"Lalu... dimana Minato, Misaki dan Usui? Aku tau mereka datang menyelamatkanku tadi..." Kushina memaksa duduk dan tentu saja tidak diperbolehkan oleh Hashirama.

"Mereka sudah pulang..."

"Padahal aku belum berterima kasih pada mereka..." tatapan mata Kushina menyendu.

"Tenang saja... kau akan bertemu mereka nanti..." Hashirama mengecup singkat dahi Kushina, "Yang penting kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Kushina..."

"Permisi..." Seorang dokter dan 2 perawat memasuki kamar Kushina, dan segera mengecek keadaan Kushina.

"Keadaan Kushina-san sudah membaik, mungkin setelah beristirahat 5-7 jam, Kushina-san bisa berpergian jauh, dokter keluarga Uzumaki sedang berada di Britania kan? Kushina-san sudah cukup kuat untuk pergi kesana..." Ujar dokter itu.

"Apa? Britania?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ya, Dokter Shimazaki berada di Britania sekarang, kita akan pergi kesana, untuk kesehatanmu, dan untuk refreshing..." Jawab Hashirama.

"T-tapi... bagaimana dengan sekolahku?"

"Aku akan meminta izin. Oh, kau juga ikut Kakashi..." Ujar Hashirama lembut.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Misaki? Apa kita tidak bisa mengajaknya juga?"

"Misaki akan ku kabari nanti, tapi untuk ikut ke Britania, sepertinya dia masih sibuk dengan sekolahnya, aku tidak mau membebaninya nanti..." Hashirama mengelus rambut Kushina.

"Ah, tidak usah paman... biar nanti aku saja yang bilang ke Misaki..."

Kushina menghela napas. Sungguh, hal ini membuatnya trauma, ia hampir diperkosa oleh 4 laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal, 4 orang. Bayangkan, kau terbangun dengan keadaan setengah bugil dan di ikat di kursi. Kushina tidak bisa menangis, ia lebih merasa bersyukur, skenario terburuk tidak pernah terjadi. Minato, Misaki dan Usui datang menyelamatkannya.

Kushina tersenyum tipis, dan pagi ini juga ia akan segera terbang ke Britania.

-Pagi hari sekitar jam 06.00-

Infus Kushina sudah dilepas. Ia sudah memakai baju santai. Dan saat ini juga ia, Kakashi dan Hashirama akan pergi ke Britania. Kushina menggunakan kursi roda menuju lobi rumah sakit. Sebenarnya ia sudah kuat untuk berjalan bahkan berlari, memang terkadang Hashirama terlalu khawatir padanya, tapi Kushina tidak bisa marah, karena ia sadar, itu bentuk kasih sayang Hashirama padanya.

Mereka memasuki mobil hitam yang sudah menunggu di depan lobi, Kushina duduk di tepi, lalu Kakashi disampingnya. Kushina melihat Hashirama berbincang dengan seorang dokter, tak lama kemudian Hashirama memasuki mobil dan duduk disamping sopir.

"Kau tidak pusing Kushina? Kalau kau merasa ada yang tidak enak, segera beritahu aku..." Ujar Hashirama sambil membetulkan dasinya.

"Iya iya... Paman tidak usah terlalu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja..." Kushina membetulkan duduknya senyaman mungkin, karena perjalanan dari rumah sakit menuju bandara kurang lebih 1 setengah jam. Belum lagi perjalanan udara ke Britania yang sudah pasti sangat lama.

"Halo... Misaki-chan..."

"Halo... Kushina! Kau sudah siuman?" Suara Misaki terdengar dari seberang.

"Begitulah..."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu-HEI TRIO BAKA! JANGAN LARI-LARI DI KORIDOR!!" Suara Misaki terdengar menggelegar di HP Kushina, sampai Kakashi yang disamping Kushina ikut mendengarnya. Mata Kakashi melotot ke Kushina.

Kushina hanya tertawa. Setelah suara Misaki mereda, Kushina membuka suara lagi "Misaki... aku akan pergi..."

"Hah? Halo? Apa katamu tadi?"

"Aku akan pergi..." Kushina mengulang kalimatnya.

"Ke...?"

"Britania..."

"HAH?!! KAU GILA YA?! KAU MASIH SAKIT!! KAU HARUS BANYAK ISTIRAHAT! LAGI PULA KAU MASIH ADA DI RUMAH SAKIT KAN??!!! NGAPAIN KE BRITANIA??!!!!" Kushina refleks menjauhkan HP dari telinganya.

Kakashi melotot lagi kepada Kushina, "Dia kesurupan ya?" Kushina hanya menyeringai.

Kushina mendengar napas Misaki yang menggebu di HP nya, ia menunggu sampai napas Misaki kembali normal. "Sudah tenang?"

"Tidak. Kau bercanda kan Kushina?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah di jalan menuju bandara sekarang." Kushina tersenyum kecil.

"Untuk apa kau pergi ke sana?"

"Untuk menemui dokter keluarga dan refreshing..."

"Begitu..." Suara Misaki mengecil.

"Tenang saja Misaki, nanti akau akan mengajakmu ke sana untuk jalan-jalan..."

"Bukan itu maksudku... tapi... apa... kau baik-baik saja? Kejadian tadi malam..."

"Misaki... aku tidak apa-apa... aku malah bersyukur, kalian menyelamatkanku di saat yang sangat tepat, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kalau kalian tidak datang... Sungguh, terima kasih..."

Misaki membungkam mulutnya, para siswa yang melihatnya menjadi heran, ada apa dengan Oni Kaichou?

Melihat sahabat dan saudaramu yang dilecehkan seperti itu, sudah pasti membuat Misaki sangat mengkhawatirkan Kushina. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Kushina..."

"Tidak, aku harus berterima kasih. Oh, iya, sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku pada si kembar itu ya!"

"Kembar? Siapa?" Misaki mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Si Usui dan Minato! Rambut mereka sama-sama pirang dan jabrik..."

"Sekilas memang mirip sih... Ah, bel... Kushina, aku masuk dulu ya... hati-hati disana, jangan lupa oleh-olehnya..." Ujar Misaki riang.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan membawakanmu daun pohon yang banyak dari sana!"

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa, "Dasar kau ini..."

"Hahaha... sudah sana masuk... Bye..."

"Bye..."

End call.

"Dasar cewek..." Kakashi mencibir.

Kushina hanya memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak sepertimu yang tidak punya 1 teman pun..." Balas Kushina.

"Masih nggak butuh..."

"Untuk saat ini memang sih, tapi berani taruhan nggak? Nanti waktu kamu udah SMA, kamu pasti menjadi sepertiku..." Kushina menyimpan HP di tas kecilnya.

"Ogah..."

Bletak~

"Sakit tau!"

"Hah... dasar anak-anak ini..." Hashirama hanya mendesah pelan dari kursinya.

-Sementara itu, di belahan lain Bumi-

"Minato-nii... bangun... kita sudah sampai..."

Usui Takumi membangunkan Minato sepelan mungkin. Minato menggeliat dan membuka matanya. "Ah... iya..."

"Ayo..." ujar Oto-sama sambil mengenakan jas nya.

Usui dan Minato mengikutinya, mereka segera turun dari pesawat. Sebuah mobil hitam sudah menunggu mereka didekat pesawat. Minato, Usui dan Oto-sama segera masuk. Perjalanan dari bandara menuju Kastil keluarga Walker -Tujuan mereka- membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2 jam.

Minato dan Usui duduk berdampingan, sementara Oto-sama duduk didepan mereka. "Sebenarnya sejak kita keluar dari apartemen, aku sangat ingin menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku tidak pernah melihat Minato-kun bungkam seperti ini, lagi pula, nanti aku harus menjelaskan lebam dan luka dibibir kalian nanti saat sampai disana..." Oto-sama membuka pembicaraan.

Minato dan Usui terdiam. Bingung harus memberitahu Oto-sama mulai dari mana.

"Kalian tidak mau memberitahuku?"

"Bukan seperti itu..." Minato yang pertama membuka suaranya, lirih dan pelan. Usui merasa, biar Minato yang mengatakannya sendiri.

Cerita Minato mulai bergulir, mulai dari siapa Kushina, sampai ada apa dengan Kushina, cerita Minato tersendat saat ia bercerita tentang kejadian tadi malam, yang membuat wajahnya dan wajah Usui lebam.

Oto-sama tersenyum, baru kali ini anak lelakinya mencurahkan isi hatinya tentang seorang perempuan. "Kau menyukainya?" Oto-sama menyudutkan Minato.

Minato bungkam, wajahnya merona. Lalu Usui tertawa dan merangkul Minato.

"Oto-sama... Aniki tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia suka pada Kushina, padahal waktu Kushina tersenyum pada Aniki, wajah Aniki langsung memerah! Aniki ini... malu-malu kucing!"

Oto-sama ikut tertawa. "Kalian sudah mulai dewasa ternyata..."

"Padahal dulu aku masih sanggup menggendong kalian bersamaan..." lanjut Oto-sama, Usui tertawa dan Minato hanya tersenyum, setidaknya Minato sudah bisa tersenyum sekarang.

Setelah perjalanan yang sedikit panjang, Usui, Minato dan Oto-sama sampai di Kastil Keluarga Walker. Keluarga kandung Usui Takumi.

Mobil memasuki gerbang, seorang butler membuka pintu mobil. "Selamat datang, Tuan Usui..." butler itu mengangguk sopan.

Oto-sama turun terlebih dahulu lalu diikuti Minato dan Usui. Mereka segera masuk.

Kastil keluarga Walker sangat mewah, semua perabotannya tidak ada yang murah, semuanya sangat elegan.

"Selamat datang, Paman Usui..." Lelaki berambut biru gelap dan bermata biru terang menyambut mereka sesaat memasuki ruang tamu, Gerard Walker.

"Kakek menunggu paman di ruangannya..." Ujar Gerard sopan.

"Baiklah..." Oto-sama meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Jadi... Anak haram dan anak pungut, kita bertemu lagi..." Nada Gerard langsung berubah sinis.

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Bloody Red Habanero, Yellow Flash, Oni Kaichou, and Perverted Alien

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Kaichou wa Maid Sama! By Fujiwara Hiro

Pair : MinaKushi and MisaUsui

Genre : idk :3

Warning, alur cepat(menurutku), ada typo(mungkin?) dan yah... sejenis itulah...

Happy Reading!

"Jadi... Anak haram dan anak pungut, kita bertemu lagi..." Nada Gerard langsung berubah sinis.

Minato terlalu lelah untuk bertengkar dengan Gerard sekarang, masalah Kushina sudah cukup membuat pikirannya tidak tenang, ia tidak mau menjadi semakin marah dengan kata-kata Gerard. Tetapi kalimat Gerard membuat telinganya panas.

"Kita bertemu lagi... Aniki..." Usui menekan kata terakhirnya.

Gerard hanya tersenyum kecil. Apabila lebih diperhatikan, wajah Gerard dan Usui sangat mirip, perbedaan mereka hanyalah rambut dan mata. Usui memiliki rambut pirang jabrik, sedangkan Gerard rambut biru gelap yang lurus sampai telinganya. Warna mata Usui sedikit kehijauan, sedangkan Gerard berwarna biru terang.

"Aku mendengarnya, tentang gadis yang dekat denganmu." Gerard membuka suara.

"Aku tidak heran kalau kau mengetahuinya..." balas Usui santai.

Nada mereka terdengar santai, tetapi aura tidak menyukai satu sama lain sangat terasa.

"Akan kukatakan padamu dengan jelas dan aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kalian tidak akan bisa bersama. Wanita itu memiliki pekerjaan yang sangat rendah, dibandingkan dirimu yang memiliki darah keluarga Walker. Wanita itu tidak pantas." Ujar Gerard sambil membenarkan kancing jasnya.

Usui menatap Gerard dengan mata yang tajam, ia harus tenang menghadapi kakak setengah kandungnya ini. Dan ini salah satu alasan kenapa Usui tidak suka kembali ke Britania.

"Kenapa bilang seperti itu?" Tanpa disangka Minato ikut membuka suaranya.

"Karena itu faktanya, wanita seperti itu tidak pantas menjadi bagian keluarga Walker." Jawab Gerard.

"Tapi kau tidak tau fakta yang lainnya..."

"Fakta bahwa kalian saling mencintai? Jangan membautku tertawa, seleramu sungguh rendahan, Takumi..." Gerard tersenyum mengejek.

"Ah... inilah yang membuatku prihatin kepadamu, Gerard-sama..." Minato menghela napas.

"Kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana jatuh cinta..." Lanjut Minato.

"Aku lupa, dibanding menghabiskan waktu untuk mencintai seseorang, kau harus menghabiskan waktumu untuk merawat tubuhmu yang serapuh kertas itu..." Minato menyentuh titik sensitif Gerard pada kalimatnya. Raut muka Gerard menjadi serius, tidak terima dengan perkataan Minato.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk bertengkar dengan kami, apabila nanti kau pingsan atau mati di sini, bisa membuat kami repot..." Entah mengapa, Usui tersenyum dalam hati mendengar kalimat Minato yang seperti mendoakan Gerard cepat mati.

"Kau berani-beraninya berbicara seperti itu padaku..!" Gerard mulai geram.

"Ah... maafkan kelancanganku, Gerard-sama..." Minato menakan kata '-sama' di kalimatnya sambil tersenyum sopan.

"Tetapi, jangan berani banyak bicara tentang Takumi dan Misaki kalau kau belum mengetahui apa-apa. Kau belum mengetahui siapa Misaki sebenarnya..." Ucapan Minato terdengar mengintimidasi, sambil berlalu dan melewati Gerard menuju halaman belakang.

Usui hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Minato.

"Aku membenci kalian berdua..." Ujar Gerard.

Minato dan Usui berhenti, Minato membalikkan badannya. "Kami sudah sangat mengetahui hal itu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan..." Minato membungkuk hormat, lalu ia berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Gerard menatap kepergian Minato dan Usui, lalu ia berbalik dan segera menuju mobil hitam yang sudah sedaritadi menunggunya didepan.

\--

Misaki merasa aneh dengan hari ini. Kushina, Minato dan Usui tidak masuk. Kelasnya terasa lebih sepi.

Misaki juga tidak menemui Minato dan Usui semalam di rumah sakit, padahal Misaki tau, mereka berdua ikut ke rumah sakit.

"Apa aku telpon si alien mesum saja ya?" Misaki menggenggam HP nya.

"Ah, tidak perlu, aku bisa menanyakannya saat mereka sudah masuk..." Misaki menyimpan kembali HP nya.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, seorang guru masuk. Setelah mengucapan salam, guru tersebut langsung memberikan informasi yang mengejutkan.

"Mulai besok, kalian akan di liburkan selama seminggu, karena persiapan kelas 12 untuk menjalani Ujian Sekolah..."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

"Tapi aku akan memberikan PR yang banyak untuk kalian..."

"EEEEHHH????"

\--

Minato dan Usui menikmati secangkir teh di halaman belakang.

"Terima kasih..." Usui berkata pelan.

"Tidak perlu, justru aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Aku butuh sebuah 'pelampiasan' dan kebetulan kakakmu yang sudah bersedia jadi samsak karena kesalahannya sendiri..." Ujar Minato spontan.

Usui tertawa, "Astaga, ternyata begini kelakuan kakak ku saat jatuh cinta..."

Minato memutar matanya, " Jangan mulai berpikiran aneh-aneh..."

"Haha... iya... kalau begitu, terima kasih kembali untuk yang tadi, kau sudah membela Misaki sampai seperti itu, walaupun kalian masih baru bertemu..."

"Yah, begitulah. Tapi aku juga menyadari, Gerard bisa melakukan apapun untuk memisahkan kalian berdua..."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga harus melakukan apapun untuk mencegah hal itu..."

Kushina menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah hotel mewah tepat jam 1 siang waktu setempat. Selama 2 minggu kedepan, ia akan berada di hotel ini.

"Ahh... capeknya..." Kushina membanting tubuhnya di kasur hotel yang empuk.

"Kushina, sana mandi dulu, lalu istirahatlah, nanti sore kita akan menemui dokter Shimazaki untuk memeriksakan keadaanmu..." Ujar Hashirama sambil melepas jasnya.

"Haiii..." Kushina membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

Kushina, Kakashi dan Hashirma mendapat kamar sendiri-sendiri, padahal Kushina tidak keberatan kalau mereka bertiga satu kamar. Kakashi lalu menatapnya 'Kau gila?!!'

Kushina bangkit dan melaksanaan perintah Hashirama.

\--

Wajah Kushina memang masih luka-luka dan lebam di beberapa bagian, tapi sudah jauh lebih baik saat ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Dokter Shimazaki sudah selesai memeriksa luka-luka di wajah Kushina, karena bagian tubuh Kushina hanya lebam-lebam, Kushina menolak dengan halus permintaan Dokter Shimazaki untuk memeriksa lebam di tubuhnya.

"Tenang saja dokter, bagian situ aman kok... " Ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum. Dokter Shimazaki tidak bisa memaksa dan tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah... tapi kau harus rajin mengoleskan salep dan minum obat yang kuberikan. Jangan sampai aku menemukan obatmu tersimpan rapi di bawah bantalmu lagi... " Dokter Shimazaki tersenyum tapi aura menyeramkan terasa pekat dibelakang dokter yang sudah berumur 50 tahun itu.

Keringat Kushina menetes, "B-baik dokter... "

"Bagus! Sekarang segera makan dan minum obatnya... " Ujar Dokter Shimazaki sambil merapikan alat-alatnya.

"Terima kasih dokter... " ujar Hashirama yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari belakang.

"Sama-sama... Aku tidak menyangka kejadian seperti ini menimpamu Kushina, tapi aku percaya kau adalah gadis yang kuat. Persis seperti orang tuamu..." Dokter Shimazaki menepuk puncak kepala Kushina. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, nanti malam aku akan memeriksamu lagi... " Ujar Dokter Shimazaki sambil mengambil tasnya dan keluar ruangan di ikuti Hashirama dibelakangnya.

Kushina meregangkan tubuhnya. Mungkin saat ini di Jepang sudah gelap atau bahkan subuh. "Telpon Misaki ah..." Kushina segera mengambil hp nya.

\--

"Paman Hashiramaaa~" suara ceria Kushina mengagetkan Hashirama yang sedang duduk di lobby sambil membaca koran dan juga mengagetkan Kakashi yang sedang meminum teh.

"Paman pasti lelah kan? Sini aku pijit..." Kushina segera memijit bahu Hashirama. Hashirama sudah hapal dengan sikap Kushina. Jika gadis ini tiba-tiba berlaku baik, pasti ada udang dibalik batu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Kushina?"

"Waah... Paman peka sekali !!!" Kushina menepuk punggung Hashirama.

"Jadi...?"

Kushina segera duduk di kursi samping Hashirama.

"Seika meliburkan siswanya selama seminggu penuh mulai besok. Dan..."

"Kau ingin mengajak Misaki kesini?"

"Kyaaa!!! Paman peka sekali...!!! Andaikan semua lelaki seperti paman, pasti semua wanita akan bahagia! Tidak seperti lelaki berambut putih dan suka pakai masker. Dingin, pelit, menyebalkan, dan sombong sekali... " Kushina mulai mengejek Kakashi. Kakashi melempar majalah ke arah Kushina tapi Kushina berhasil menghindar. Membuat Kakashi tambah kesal.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan, tapi aku ingin kau memfokuskan dirimu untuk penyembuhanmu..." Hashirama mengelus rambut Kushina. Ia memang mengabulkan semua permintaan Kushina, walaupun Kushina sangat jarang meminta pada Hashirama. Asalkan masih dibatas wajar, Hashirama pasti akan mengabulkannya.

"Terima kasih...!" Kushina memeluk Hashirama ringan.

Hashirama tersenyum lalu segera mengambil ponselnya, dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo Shoji, aku ada tugas untukmu... "

\--

Misaki meregangkan tubuhnya, meskipun libur, ia tetap bangun pagi. Ia berniat mengambil koran pagi di kotak pos. Tetapi seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dan memakai setelan serba hitam dan memakai kacamata hitam mengagetkannya. Lelaki itu berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Ayuzawa Misaki-san?"

Misaki was-was. "Anda siapa?" nada waspada sangat terasa dari kalimat Misaki.

Lelaki itu segera melepas kacamatanya, "Maaf, tidak perlu waspada seperti itu..." Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Perkenalkan, namaku Shouji Yamada, aku anak buah Hashirama-sama. Beliau mengutusku untuk menemuimu..."

"Aahh... Begitu... Maafkan aku... kalau begitu silahkan masuk dulu, lebih baik mengobrol didalam saja... " ujar Misaki sambil membukakan gerbang.

Misaki mempersilahkan lelaki itu masuk.

"Shitsureishimasu..."

"Maaf, rumah ini agak tua... silahkan duduk disini..." Misaki mempersilahkan lelaki itu.

"Ara... Onee-chan, ada tamu?" Suzuna yang hendak berangkat, melihat Misaki bersama lelaki asing.

"Ada tamu?" Ayuzawa Minako, ibu Misaki berada dibelakang Suzuna.

"Ah... Maaf, mengganggu pagi-pagi seperti ini... " Shouji mengangguk sopan.

"Sekalian orang tua anda juga tahu, saya akan memberi tau pesan dari Hashirama-sama pada anda, Misaki-san. Saat ini Kushina-ojousama, Kakashi-sama dan Hashirama-sama sedang berada di Britania. Hashirama-sama meminta anda untuk menyusul mereka kesana hari ini..." Ujar Shouji.

Misaki melongo. "A-apa?! Aku kesana??! Untuk apa?" Misaki kaget, Suzuna dan Minako juga tidak kalah kaget.

"Untuk menemani Kushina-ojousama..." Ujar Shouji sambil tersenyum.

"T-tapi... paspor? biaya? apalagi aku masih harus bekerja!" kata Misaki setengah berteriak.

"Untuk biaya, semua sudah ditanggung Hashirama-sama. Untuk urusan pekerjaan, anak buah Hashirama-sama yang mengurusnya. Dan untuk paspor, itu termasuk tugas saya yang lain. semua kartu identitas diri milik anda masih berada di anda bukan? Saya tidak bisa membuatkan paspor karena saya tidak tau nomor identitas diri anda. Karena itu saya akan mengajak anda membuat paspor dan segera berangkat ke Britania hari ini..." Ujar Shouji kalem.

"Hari ini?!!" Misaki berteriak.

"Waahh... Onee-chan jangan lupa oleh-olehnya ya... Aku berangkat dulu..." Ujar Suzuna sambil berlalu.

"Seperti biasa, Hashirama-sama selalu baik hati ya... Kalau begitu, cepat kemasi barangmu Misaki..."

"Ah... B-baiklah..."

Misaki segera bergegas siap-siap. Minako dan Shouji mengobrol ringan.

"Aku sudah mendengar kabar buruk yang menimpa Kushina kemarin, aku belum bertemu dengannya sama sekali. Apa Shouji-san bertemu dengan Kushina sebelum Kushina berangkat ke Britania?" Ujar Minako sambil menyodorkan 4 irisan buah apel berbentuk kelinci.

"Aku melihat Kushina-ojousama saat berada di bandara kemarin. Hanya sebentar, setelah itu mereka langsung take off..."

"Keadaannya bagaimana?"

"Ia terlihat baik-baik saja... Meskipun ada beberapa luka dan lebam di wajahnya..."

"Kasihan sekali, kuharap ia benar-benar baik-baik saja..."

"Saya juga berharap demikian..." Ujar Shouji sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian Misaki kembali dengan 1 buah tas ransel dan 1 buah tas selempang. Ia memakai celana jeans kaos berwarna cokelat dengan jaket abu-abu yang tidak di resleting.

"Penampilan mu seperti bukan mau ke luar negeri, Misaki-chan..." Minako tertawa pelan.

"M-mau bagaimana lagi? Baju ini nyaman..." Jawab Misaki.

"Kushina-ojousama tidak akan mempermasalahkan pakaianmu Misaki-san, apalagi perjalanan udara yang membutuhkan waktu lama, memakai baju yang nyaman adalah pilihan yang tepat..." ujar Shouji.

Shouji melihat jam tangannya, "Bisakah kita betangkat sekarang? Kita tidak tahu pembuatan paspor akan memakan waktu berapa jam, Hashirama-sama, menyuruhku untuk membawamu secepatnya ke Britania..."

"Ahh... B-baiklah... Okaa-san, aku berangkat dulu..."

"Saya pamit, terima kasih apelnya..." Shouji membungkuk sopan.

"Sama-sama... Hati-hati dijalan..."

Misaki dan Shouji memasuki mobil hitam yang segera meninggalkan rumah Misaki.

\--

Britania, malam hari.

"Kushina, kau kutinggal sebentar tidak apa-apa kan?" Ujar Hashirama sesaat setelah memasuki kamar hotel Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, memang paman mau kemana? " Ujar Kushina sambil menggigit biskuit cokelat yang ia beli tadi.

"Paman hanya ada pertemuan sebentar dengan petinggi perusaahan keluarga Walker..."

"Keluarga Walker? Keluarga pengusaha tersohor di sini?"

"Yah, begitulah..."

"Uwah... Pasti paman sedang ada proyek besar ya?"

"Memang ada, tapi paman masih mencari partner, jadi paman mengadakan pertemuan dengan Gerard Walker, pimpinan perusahaan..."

"Begitu, semoga sukses paman..."

"Baiklah, Kakashi sudah menungguku dibawah, jangan kemana mana ya Kushina, kalau ada apa-apa, segera telepon aku..."

"Siap paman!" Kushina tersenyum, ia berniat akan membaca buku di lobby hotel sambil memesan cokelat panas.

Setelah Hashirama pergi, Kushina segera turun ke lobby. Ia tidak sabar segera bertemu dengan Misaki.

\--

"Selamat datang, Tuan Walker..." Hashirama menyambut kedatangan lelaki berambut biru tua itu. Usui Takumi dan Minato Namikaze berjalan dibelakang Gerard.

"Takumi-kun, lama tidak berjumpa... Minato-kun juga..." Sapa Hashirama sopan.

Usui dan Minato tidak menyangka pertemuan penting kata Gerard, ternyata berurusan dengan Hashirama yang notabene adalah Paman Kushina. Mereka bertemu terakhir kali saat di rumah sakit pada malam itu.

Minato menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya tentang Kushina pada Hashirama, karena ia tidak ingin Gerard mengetahui tentang Kushina.

"Mari kita mulai bicarakan tujuan pertemuan kita kali ini..." Ujar Gerard.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Bloody Red Habanero, Yellow Flash, Oni Kaichou, and Perverted Alien

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Kaichou wa Maid Sama! By Fujiwara Hiro

Pair : MinaKushi and MisaUsui

Genre : idk :3

Warning, alur cepat(menurutku), ada typo(mungkin?) dan yah... sejenis itulah...

Happy Reading!

\--

"Kriiing..."

Telepon hotel berdering saat Kushina sedang tidur nyenyak, mau tak mau ia harus membuka mata dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo..." suara Kushina serak, matanya setengah menutup.

"Nona Kushina, ada tamu yang menunggu anda di lobi..." suara pelayan resepsionis terdengar ramah.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Nona Ayuzawa Misaki dan Tuan Shouji..."

Matanya terbuka, "Benar? Mereka sudah di lobi?"

"Iya nona..."

"Baiklah! Aku akan turun, suruh mereka tunggu 5 menit, aahh, tidak, 2 menit! Aku takkan lama _-ttebane_!!" Kushina langsung menutup teleponnya dan bergegas turun.

 _Ting!_ Denting lift diseberang lobi membuat Misaki menoleh, cewek berambut merah berlari keluar.

"MISA-CHAAAAANN!!!! KAU SUDAH DATANG- _TTEBANE_!!!!" Kushina heboh, ia langsung memeluk Misaki yang bahkan masih dalam posisi duduk.

"Hei... hei... aduh! Tenanglah, kau berisik sekali !!" Misaki sedikit mengaduh kesakitan saat Kushina memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Ahahaha, habisnya aku sudah menunggumu daritadi- _t_ _tebane_... " Kushina menyeringai lebar, sampai lupa kalau bibirnya masih luka, alhasil bibirnya sobek lagi, tapi ia tetap tersenyum.

Misaki mengusuk puncak kepala Kushina, "Dasar, kau seharusnya istirahat, lukamu belum sembuh, nih, sakit?" Misaki menekan luka dibibir Kushina.

"Aduh! Apa yang kau lakukan- _ttebane_!"

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu kalau kau masih sakit, jadi jangan banyak tingkah!" kata Misaki sambil memukul pelan bahu Kushina.

"Ah, Shouji-san, terima kasih..." Misaki membungkuk pada Shouji yang sedaritadi tersenyum melihat kelakuan 2 sahabat ini.

"Ah, tidak perlu, itu sudah tugas saya..." Shouji tersenyum.

"Ayo, kekamarku..." Kushina menyeret Misaki, dan seorang _bellboy_ membawa barang Misaki.

\--

Minato memperhatikan percakapan antara Gerard Dan Hashirama. Ia hanya _memperhatikan_ , pikirannya masih berputar tentang Kushina.

'Kapan selesainya??' Minato menggeram dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sepakat..." kata Gerard sambil ia menjulurkan tangan pada Hashirama.

"Baik, mohon bantuannya..." balas Hashirama sambil menjabat tangan Gerard.

Ingin rasanya Minato sujud syukur.

Setelah berbasa basi, Gerard dan Hashirama segera keluar dari ruang pertemuan.

Minato segera menghampiri Kakashi.

"Maafkan aku, aku ingin bertanya. Bagaimana keadaan Kushina?"

"Oh, kau temannya yang kemarin menolong Kushina kan?"

Minato mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, nenek tua itu sudah sehat kok, bahkan ia sudah bisa berlari..." kata Kakashi.

"Benarkah?"

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Kakashi menyipitkan matanya.

"Ah, bukan begitu..."

"Terima kasih..." Kakashi membungkuk.

"Eh... untuk apa?"

"Wanita itu memang menyebalkan. Tapi, hanya dia saudara yang kupunya. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkannya..." ujar Kakashi sungguh-sungguh.

"Terima kasih kembali... " Minato tersenyum.

\--

Kushina terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Misaki masih tertidur disampingnya.

"Ugh..." Kushina masih setengah mengatuk dan menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Misaki terbangun karena suara Kushina yang sedang mandi. Misaki duduk dan mengerjapkan matanya, ia masih sulit percaya kalau ia sekarang sudah berada di benua Eropa.

Tak lama kemudian, Kushina keluar dengan rambut nya yang masih basah. "Oh, Misaki mandi gih, aku mau pesan sarapan dulu- _ttebane_..."

Misaki mengangguk dan menuju kamar mandi.

\--

"Paman...!" Kushina berlari kecil menuju Hashirama yang sedang meminum kopi di lobi. Misaki mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Ah, Kushina... Selamat pagi, Misaki..." Hashirama tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, paman..." Misaki membungkuk sopan.

"Paman sudah sarapan?" tanya Kushina.

"Belum, mau sarapan bareng?" tawar Hashirama.

"Mau...!" Kushina menjerit senang.

"Yasudah, ayo..."

\--

Hashirama bukanlah tipe orang yang suka pilih-pilih makanan, jadi saat Kushina mengajaknya kesebuah restoran cepat saji biasa, ia pun setuju.

"Wah, ramai- _ttebane..._ " ujar Kushina.

"Namanya juga waktu sarapan..." kata Kakashi.

"Aku saja yang memesan, paman mau apa?" tanya Misaki.

"Ah, paman mah, makan apa saja oke... Hahaha..." Kushina menarik Misaki menuju kasir.

"Aku pesankan seperti yang biasa ya, paman! Baka Kakashi juga...!" lanjut Kushina.

"Dasar nenek tua!" Kakashi mengumpat.

\--

Minato mengutak-atik HP nya, alisnya mengerut.

"Ada apa?" Usui yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya itu.

"Aku menelpon Kushina berkali-kali, tapi tidak diangkat..."

"Aniki kangen yaa...?" goda Usui. Minato hanya memutar matanya.

"Bukankah Kushina masih di rumah sakit? Mungkin saja ia masih ada pemeriksaan, jadi tidak bisa angkat teleponnya..." jelas Usui. Minato membenarkan ucapan Usui dalam hatinya.

"Coba ku telpon Misaki saja, mungkin ia tau bagaimana keadaan Kushina..." ujar Usui.

 _Tuuut... Tuuut..._

"Bukannya sekarang masih jam sekolah?" celetuk Minato.

"Ah, iya jug-"

" _Halo?_ "

Diangkat!

"Halo, Misaki-chan..." Usui menyapanya dengan nada riang.

" _Kututup telponnya!!_ "

"Kaichou! Tunggu dulu! Aku mau bicara, penting..." ujar Usui.

" _Ada apa?_ " tanya Misaki dengan nada cuek.

"Kenapa Kaichou angkat telepon ku?"

" _Hah?! Tentu saja karena kau menelpon kan?_ "

"Bukankah Kaichou ada di sekolah?"

Minato hanya memandang Usui dengan mimik penasaran.

"Ah... begitu..." kata Usui, suara Misaki tidak terdengar oleh Minato.

"Jalan-jalan? Dengan Kushina?" tanya Usui, membuat mata Minato sedikit melotot.

"Ah, begitu, baiklah... Nanti ku telpon lagi yaaa...! Bye Kaichou! Aku mencintaimu!" seru Usui.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minato.

"Kushina baik-baik saja, bahkan sudah keluar rumah sakit... dan mereka sedang jalan-jalan..." jelas Usui.

"Syukurlah kalau Kushina baik-baik saja..."

"Tapi, Minato-nii, aku merasakan keanehan..."

"Apa?"

"Pertama, waktu disini dan disana berbeda, tapi ia mengatakan sedang sarapan dan akan jalan-jalan..."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mendengar, orang-orang disekitarnya berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris..."

\--

Misaki memandang HP nya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kenapa Misaki?" ujar Kushina sambil melahap burgernya.

"Usui menutup telpon, tapi rasanya, ia sedikit terburu-buru..."

"Memang kenapa kalau terburu-buru ?"

"Tidak, Usui itu tipe orang yang santai, terlalu selow malah, jadi rasanya agak aneh kalau ia seperti itu ..." jelas Misaki.

Kushina memandangnya jahil, "Misaki paham betul sama Usui - _ttebane..._ "

"Apasih, dasar menyebalkan!" Misaki menutup rona merah di pipinya dengan menunduk dan memakan burgernya.

Kushina tergelak.

\--

TBC


End file.
